Sisterhood
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: From the moment Monika is brought home, Julia sets her goals on being the most awesome big sister ever! However life has other plans for the two girls as they face much hardship. Will Julia be able to be the best sister ever while dealing with her own problems? Nyotalia, Human names used
1. New Born Baby Sister

**Name list**

**Fem. Germany- Monika **

**Fem. Prussia- Julia**

**Fem. Spain- Isabell**

**Fem. Italy- Felisa **

**Fem. Romano- Luciana **

**Fem. Germania- Lili **

**Fem. Roman Empire- Roma**

**please enjoy the story! ~Silent Fangirl**

**Chapter 1 - New Born Baby Sister **

"Oh wow!" Julia exclaimed, "is she really my little sister?" She asked excitingly turning to her grandmother.

The grandmother chuckled lightly, "yes she is your little sister, but be exited a little quieter you'll wake her up."

Julia turned back to the baby leaning into the car seat she was sleeping in, "she doesn't look like me."

The grandmother leaned forward pulling Julia away from the baby, "no she doesn't, white hair and red eyes aren't a common trait, you just got lucky with those." Her grandmother explained, Julia didn't seem to agree with her grandmother's use of the word lucky.

"What's her name?" Julia asked.

"Monika Louise Beilschmidt." The grandmother replied, however before Julia could even respond the phone rang catching both of their attention, but lucky not waking the baby. She stood up from the couch she was sitting, "Julia stay here and watch Monika," she commanded, to which Julia nodded in response as the grandmother walked into the kitchen.

Julia looked over at her sleeping sister, but couldn't help over hear her grandmother's conversation over the phone.

"Oh no...I can't right now but I will be there later today...yes she is just fine...yes I'll call to make an appointment later...yes I know...thank you...yes goodbye." She placed the phone back on the wall as she looked back into the living room to notice that Julia is no where to be seen.

"Grandma?" Julia said catching her grandmother's attention, she looked down to see Julia standing in the doorway looking up at her. "Who was that?"

She paused shortly, unsure of what to tell her, "it was the hospital, they wanted to know how Monika was doing, she need to go back soon for a check up," well that was half the truth.

"Why?" Julia asked.

She sighed, "because Monika is a baby and we don't want her to get sick or anything," she explained as she kneeled down to Julia's eye level. There was another pause, "hey Julia how would you like to go to Isabel and Mrs. Vargas' house today?"

Julia's eyes lite up, "really? Yeah! I would love to!" She exclaimed. "Can Monika come?"

"Um, no it might be too loud there for her, but don't worry they'll see her another time."

Later that day Julia was dropped off at Isabel's house, as she was there, her grandmother went to the hospital with Monika to see Julia and Monika's dying mother.

~Two weeks later~

"Julia, please I told you to stop spinning in the chair," her grandmother pleaded as Julia slowed down the chair, she slumped in the chair giving a big huff then blowing the bangs out of her eyes. Roma, her grandmother's friend and Isabel's grandma, started to laugh as she received a glare from Julia's grandmother. "Julia why don't you go in the living room and play?"

"Can I play with Monika?" Julia asked jumping off the seat.

"No sweetheart," she responded.

Julia gave out a loud groan as she stomped out of the room, "what's the point of having a baby sister if I can't play with her," she mutter under her breath as she left the room.

Roma started to laugh again, "admit it Lili she's a handful but she's going to be the best big sister ever."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change that she's a handful, but she does try to help with Monika, so I guess you're right," Lili admitted.

Roma's happy expression suddenly turned serious, "so I heard about what happen to their mother."

Lili look down at the table, this was still a hard topic for her to talk about, after all it was the death of her daughter. "Yeah, she has always been a weak girl. I was so happy when she got married, but the guy was always getting drafted for the army. Then after Julia was born she got incredibly sick, and with her so easily able to get sick and him always gone, she asked me to take custody of Julia." Lili looked up at Roma, she was glad she was talking to her about this. If anyone understood what it like to have to take custody of their grandchildren, it was her. She had to take custody of her two grandchildren, and with a third one on the way.

"Did you tell Julia?" Roma asked.

"Julia hasn't ever met her mother, she wouldn't understand. Maybe when she is older," Lili explained. "Hey listen, the funeral is this Thursday would you mind watch the two girls, I don't know when I'll be home. You might have to pick Julia up from school."

"Oh that's no problem, it's not like it's out of my way she goes to the same school as Isabel."

"Thank you Roma, I'm glad to know I can count on you in time like this," Lili thanked.

"No problem, you know I don't think I've even seen Monika yet, would it be alright?" Roma asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I don't know if she's up or not, but it wouldn't hurt to check, just keep quite."

"Oh please I am so quiet, don't worry," Roma bragged as she walked out. To which Lili only rolled her eyes.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for the feels, but please do leave feedback it's highly appreciated. ~Silent Fangirl **


	2. Addition

**_Chapter 2 - Addition _**

Julia perked up from the seat she was in when she heard Roma leave the room, she turned off the tv turning around in the couch looking over it. "Are you already leaving Aunt Roma?"

"No, just going to see Monika."

"Can I go with you?" Julia asked.

"Sure, but you have to be quiet," Roma

Julia jumped over the back of the couch and started to run up the stairs with Roma behind her hushing her to quite down. Before they could open the door they knew Monika was wake when heard her start to whine. Roma opened the door and immediately pick up Monika and started to care for her. Once she was done Monika quiet down a bit still occasionally making a small whine every couple of seconds. They started to walk back down stairs, Roma being good with kids was nothing new to Julia. She had two grandchildren that she watched over. She also use to babysit Julia when she was little.

"Hey Aunt Roma I heard that Isabel was getting another sibling!" Julia broke the silence.

"Yep, Isabel and Luciana are getting a little sister." Roma confirmed.

Julia gasp, "they're getting another sister!" Roma nodded her head. "Is it another daddy?" Julia asked.

Roma stopped dead in her tracks, "what do you mean?" She couldn't have heard her and Lili talking could she?

"Isabel said something about having a different daddy than Luciana, so I assumed." Julia trailed off.

Roma sighed, "yeah it's a different father."

"Are you going to watch her too?" Julia continued. Roma nodded her head once more. "Why doesn't their mom take care of them?"

Roma paused, how does she explain this so a five year old could understand? "You see Julia, their mom wasn't ready to be a mother so I said I would care for them."

"Oooooh," Julia understood, "maybe my mom wasn't a good mom." Roma sighed, she would leave it to Lili to explain that.

~Later that week at school~

"You two are lucky," Francine whined, "I wish I could play with you two!"

"I'm going to Julia's because my abuela is watching Julia and Monika," Isabel explained.

Julia shrugged her shoulders,"yeah, my grandmother going to see family dunno why."

"Isabel, Julia!" A voice called the three kids looked down the hallway to see Roma.

"Abuela!" Isabel shouted running down the hallway followed by Julia and Francine.

"You two girls ready?" Roma asked as the girls nodded, "Francine do you need me to give you a ride?" Francine shook her head. "Alright, well I hope you mom gets here soon." Roma said as she lead to two girls outside.

At Julia's home, the two babies slept as Julia and Isabel sat in the kitchen watching Roma cook. "Abuela, will you ever teach me how to cook like you?" Isabel asked.

"Of course! I'll also teach Luciana and your future sister!" Roma replied.

"Do you know what your sister is named?" Julia asked.

"No, I haven't asked," Roma replied a little less excited then before.

"Why not?" Julia continued, Roma sighed sometimes Julia's curiosity wasn't the best. Roma as about to answer when her cellphone rang. She picked it up turning away from the kids.

"Hello? Yes, I'm Roma Vargas...what...are you serious...of all times...alright I'll be there as soon as I can...thank you." Roma hung up the phone she turned to the two kids both with confused looks on their face. "Julia, Isabel listen closely and follow everything I say, go put on your coats and wait by the door. I'm going to get Monika and Luciana." She ordered.

"Why, what's going on?" Isabel asked.

"I'll explain in the car, just please listen," and with that the two girls ran out of the room as Roma ran upstairs. Once they were all in the car Roma told the kids what was going on.

"Momma having the baby!" Isabel exclaimed to only be shushed because of the two babies sleeping the back.

"Yes, and when we get there I need you two to be helpful and behave while we are there. Got it?" Roma insisted, to which the girls nodded in agreement.

Once they were at the hospital they were informed that the mother was currently in labor but couldn't go to the room because of the kids. So they would have to wait in the lobby till the baby was born. After about a hour and a half of waiting both Julia and Isabel had fallen asleep. Which relieved Roma she didn't know how long she could keep two five year olds from getting impatient and misbehaving. She herself was about to fall asleep too, when her phone buzzed again.

"Hello," she whispered not wanting to wake to kids.

"Roma where are you? I come home and none of you guys are home, you know how worried I was?" Lili shouted.

"Oh Lili, we're at the hospital," Roma replied.

"What why, oh god what happen, who's hurt?" Lili demanded.

"No nothing like that, they're all fine. My daughter went into labor and I have to be here because of the custody." Roma explained.

"Oh, wait you have all four kids with you, oh my. Do you want me to come over and take them off you hand, or at least Julia and Monika." Lili asked.

"You can come and get Julia and Monika I can handle my two, besides I want them to see they're little sister when she's born." Roma replied.

"Alright, be there soon," and with that Lili hung up. About ten minutes later Lili walked through the door.

Roma sighed, "thanks Lili."

"No problem, after all you watched my grandkids," Lili knelt don't to where Julia was sleeping and taped her lightly, "Julia, Julia."

Julia opened her eyes slightly, "grandma, what are you doing here?"

"I here to pick you and Monika up," Lili replied, Julia wrapped her arms around Lili's neck and fell back asleep as Lili picked her up, she was about to grab Monika when a nurse walked up to them.

"Mrs. Vargas?" The nurse spoke quietly.

"Yes, that's me," Roma replied, standing up from her seat careful not wake Isabel.

"You and your grandchildren maybe see the baby, she's different room from the mother, 24G, I will lead you." Then turned around leading them down the hall.

The seven of them walked into a small bright pink room with multiple cribs in there, one holding a brand new baby girl. Isabel who was now wide awake walked up to the crib looking at the clipboard hooked to the front of it. "Abuela, what does this say?" She asked.

Roma walked up getting a close look at it, "it has all of her birth information, time, date, weight, height, name."

"Well what is the name?" Lili asked.

Roma smiled as she read it, "Felisa Veneziano Vargas."

**A/N:**

**Francine- Fem France**

**Sorry I don't know how to write five year old dialogue.**

**Big thanks to Seele Esser Deutsch for being my first review, favorite, and follow of this story!**

**if you have any comments or questions please comment**

**thanks for reading!**

**~Silent Fangirls**


	3. Puppy Love

** Not really** **a delay but I would have updated earlier if it wasn't for the fact that when I was almost done I decided that I didn't like the idea and deleted most of the chapter. This chapter is a bit shorter due to the fact that I wrote it in a day. Hope you still like it though! ~Silent Fangirl **

**_Chapter 3 - Puppy Love_**

~Three years later~

"Julia come on, you are going to miss the school bus!" Lili yelled upstairs.

"Hold on Grandma, just saying bye to Monika," Julia yelled back turning back to Monika, "you excited Monika, it's you're birthday today and when you get home from daycare and I get home from school we're going to celebrate with cake and presents!" Julia could tell Monika understood because she started to jump up and down on her bed.

"Julia!" Lili yelled once more.

"Alright," Julia shouted, "bye Monika, see you later," with that Julia ran out of the room and downstairs.

~After school~

Lili checked once more out the kitchen window to see The five kids, Julia, Isabel, Monika, Luciana and Felisa still in the backyard playing. Then she went back to making the cake for Monika.

"That's not fair!" Isabel whined.

"Is so fair you were first found so you have to count!" Julia shouted back, "maybe if you were better at the game you wouldn't have to be it, now get counting!"

With a stomp of her foot and a huff Isabel stomped over to the tree covered her face and began to count. Once the word ten slipped from her mouth the four other kids scrambled to find a spot. Julia was going to hide in the spot she found when noticed Monika by the fence, crouched down looking at something.

Julia ran up to her, "come on Monika we have to hide," she insisted. Monika didn't respond, she just pointed at the ground. Julia looked down to what she was pointing at, once Julia saw what Monika was pointing at she gasped.

Lili was just about done, letting the kids go outside was a great idea, she was able to get so much more done. She heard the front door open and shut, assuming it was just Roma she didn't check. However she began to doubt her assumption as she heard feet running up the stairs. She peered into the living room to see nobody there and mud all over the floor. She followed the mud, up the stair and down the hallway stopping at the bathroom. As she approached the bathroom she heard some voices, some voices that sounded like five little kids.

She knocked on the door, "girls what are you doing?" She heard the kids begin to panic, she knocked once more, "what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Um, nothing!" Julia yelled. Lili sighed and began to open the door. Once she opened it she saw five girls and one puppy.

"Why do you have a dog in this house?" She immediately yelled.

"Monika found it!" Isabel exclaimed.

Lili walked over to Monika, who was holding the dog, once she tried to pull it away from her Monika began to whine and cry clutching the dog tighter. Before Lili could say anything to calm Monika down the doorbell rang. Lili sighed picking Monika up and walking to the door. She opened the door to see one of her neighbors standing there.

The woman sighed, "I was right."

"Right about what?" Lili asked.

"Well you see, about two months ago my dog had puppies and I guess, when I let them in the yard, one dug a hole and escaped into your yard. I just assumed that maybe one of the kids found it seeing how they were all in the yard." She explained, "and I guess I was right," she said looking at Monika.

"Oh, well sorry I guess the kids try to take it," Lili apologized, she tried to pull the dog away from Monika once more to only get the same response.

The woman chuckled, "I guess she likes the dog."

"Grandma," Julia mumbled tugging on her coat, "can we keep the dog?"

"No sweetheart, we can't they're so much work," Lili denied.

"So are we, and you kept us, besides do you want to be the one to take it away from Monika, it is her birthday after all." Julia argued.

Lili stared at Julia, then turned to Monika who was still holding the dog, Lili sighed, "how much do you want for the dog?"

The woman smiled, "don't worry about that, I'll let you keep him for free, consider it a birthday gift for Monika."

"Yeah! I want a bird!" Julia shouted throwing her hands up.

"No!" Lili immediately responded.

"Dang," Julia mumbled.

"What are you going to name him?" Isabel asked.

"Berlitz!" Monika shouted.

~That night~

Lili pulled the blanket onto Julia as she yawned once more. "It was quite a day today, however due to that little stunt you guys pulled today. I believe that this will be Monika's favorite birthday yet." Lili was left with no response due to Julia already had fallen asleep. Lili smiled, kissing Julia on the forehead she walked out of the room, shutting off the light before closing the door behind her. Lili went down the hall to Monika's room, when she walked in there Monika was already asleep with Berlitz wrapped in her arms. Lili kissed Monika's forehead, shutting off the lights but leaving the door open for the dog.

**A/N:**

**In case you haven't noticed this story is going to have a lot of time jumps. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have comments, reviews or questions please leave a comment! I always enjoy feedback. Until next time! ~Silent Fangirl **


	4. Cousins

**Sofia - Fem. Austria**

**Age: Julia-13 Monkia-8**

**please enjoy!**

**~Silent Fangirl **

**_Chapter 4 - Cousins _**

~5 years later~

"How's your grandma going take it that you got detention...again?" Francine asked as they waited outside of the school.

Julia shrugged her shoulders, "not like it's anything new, she'll just yell at me, like she always does," Julia's voice trailed off.

"Big sister," Monika whined, the three girls looked down to notice their little siblings. Isabel gasped as she stared at the cutest thing ever. Felisa and Monika holding hands, well Felisa gripping Monika's as Monika struggled to pull away.

"Aw, how cute!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Felisa, let go of her hand!" Luciana demanded.

"Let go!" Monika insisted as she tried to pull her arm away, to only have Felisa grip tighter.

"Monika quit being so mean, just let Felisa hold you hand while we walk home!" Julia said. Monika gave out a huff and stopped struggling. Felisa cheered while Luciana groaned.

"Amelia!" A voice shouted, the girls turned to see Maddie, Francine's little sister. The girls completely forgot she was there she was so quiet. Suddenly Maddie ran off towards the little girl who's name she called. She headed towards two sisters in the playground fields. The older one was sitting on the bench reading while her little sister was running around in the field with a toy fighter plane making sound effects.

"Ah, wait Maddie!" Francine called chasing after her little sister, forgetting to say goodbye as she ran off.

"Isn't that girl on the bench Alice, the one Francine is always bothering?" Isabel asked.

"Yep," Julia replied, then the two girls started to laugh.

"Come on let's go," Isabel said as the girls walked away.

~Later~

"We're home!" Julia shouted throwing the front door open. Both Julia and Monika stopped dead in there tracks when they saw who was sitting on their couch.

The girl set down the cup she was drinking out of, "hello Julia haven't seen you in a while."

"What are you doing here Sofia?" Julia demanded.

"Oh please I'm not happy to be here either!" Sofia exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

Julia slammed the door behind her scaring Monika, "where's grandma?" She yelled as she stormed into the kitchen. "What the heck, I thought grandma had the day off! Why isn't she here?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"She was did when I got here, but about an hour ago they called her in," Sofia explained.

Julia poked her head in the doorway, "another thing, why are you here?" She hissed.

The sudden noise of loud barking caught the girls attention as Berlitz came running down the stairs. "Berlitz!" Monika exclaimed wrapping her arms around the dog, calming him down. "Sister with all that yelling you were doing you scared him."

"Jeez Monika, that thing is like twice your size, you could probably ride it." Sofia said.

"Ah ah ah, don't change the subject, why are you here?" Julia demanded.

Sofia sighed, "I don't know something about spending more time with you so next time we see each other we don't kill each other."

"One Christmas dinner!" Julia exclaimed.

"Sister, you tried to cut her hair with a steak knife," Monika argued.

Before Julia could defend the front door opened as Lili walked through, "oh you girls are home."

"Grandma how long is this wench staying here?" Julia demanded.

"Julia!" Lili sighed, "just the weekend she'll be leaving Sunday. Now that we're on the topic, were going to discuss where Sofia is sleeping."

"In the dog house." Julia joked.

"No, she'll be in your room Julia." Lili announced.

"What!" Julia and Sofia exclaimed in unison, after that they started yelling. The yelling caused Berlitz to start barking again, scaring everyone.

"Monika take Berlitz out back, I need to talk to these two," Lili commanded.

~Later that day~

"Here's my room," Julia announced, opening the door the lead Sofia in.

"It's so... scattered," Sofia pointed out as she set her stuff on the bed. "Monika's was so clean, and she has an animal living with her."

"And now, so do I,"Julia commented as she slam the door behind her as she left the room. Leaving Sofia alone in the room.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope you enjoyed the little GerIta because there going to be another ship in the next chapter! Please review, comment or leave a question. It's all appreciated! ~Silent Fangirl **


	5. Lacking Love But Full of Envy

**Daniel-Nyo Hungry **

**From last chapter (bc I forgot)**

**Amelia-Fem. America**

**Alice-Fem. England**

**hope you enjoy!**

**~Silent Fangirl **

**_Chapter 5 - Lacking Love But Full of Envy_**

"Do ya see him?" Francine asked.

Isabel sighed, "are we done here yet, it's been almost an hour."

"Shh, there he is!"Julia whispered.

"What are you girls doing?" The three girls jumped at the sound of Sofia next to them.

"None of your business!" Julia hissed.

"We're looking for a guy Julia has a crush on!" Isabel blurted, quickly receiving a glare from Julia.

"Who him?" Sofia looked over to the guy sitting on the bench, "the one with the ponytail?"

"Yes, now go away."Julia sneered.

"Are you going to ask him out?" Sofia asked causing Julia to start blushing. Without another word Sofia turned around and started walking towards the boy.

"Ah, no, Sofia," Julia panicked, she groaned, "I seriously hate her."

"Um Julia, who's watching Monika?" Isabel asked, Julia began to panic even more as she tried to get over the bush they were hiding behind, to only trip and fall face first.

"Hey!" Sofia greeted as she approached the boy.

"Oh hey," he greeted back.

"Hey, you see that albino back there?" Sofia asked as she pointed behind her.

"The one with the little blonde child? Oh yeah, I know her she goes to my school," He replied looking behind Sofia.

"Yeah, she's a huge pain in my butt but I think you would like her, she likes you," Sofia stated.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You should go talk to her, maybe ask her out" Sofia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen," Sofia insisted.

The guy shrugged his shoulders, "whatever," he said then walked over to Julia, who was kneeing down to Monika. "Hey." He greeted.

Julia gasped, "Daniel! H-hi, um..."

"Hey that girl over there, said you like me and that I should go and talk to you."

"What? Wait, she didn't ask you out!" Julia blurted, she was so confused.

"No, actually she said that I should go ask you out," Daniel replied.

"Seriously," Julia exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Francine and Isabel blurted from behind the bush, to only duck back under when they were spotted.

"Um, yeah," Daniel mumbled.

"She's free tomorrow," Monika stated without even looking up, "she's really into violence so take her to an action film or a sports game."

Both teens looked surprised for a couple of seconds. "So tomorrow, thinking two 'o clock?" Daniel proposed.

"Um, yeah that would be great." Julia responded.

"Cool see ya then," Daniel said as he walked away.

"Yeah," Julia mumbled. She looked over to Sofia who was sitting on the bench on her phone, maybe she wasn't the worst person ever. Or maybe this was a one time thing and they would just go back killing each other the next minute.

~The next day~

Sofia walked into Julia's room to see Julia standing in front of the mirror looking at cloths with Monika and Berlitz laying on Sofia's bed.

"Not be rude by why is the dog on my bed?" Sofia demanded.

"He's clean," Monika defended.

"Yes I'm sure he is, but I just don't feel comfortable with a dog on my bed," Sofia protested.

"He's an improvement from you, at least he talks less," Julia joked.

"How mean," Sofia huffed, "and after I helped you get that date!" Then she stormed out of the room.

"Sister, why can't you be nicer to her, she did help you after all," Monika defended, she found Sofia annoying also but that doesn't excuse Julia's behavior, well most of the times.

"That one thing!" Julia exclaimed, "it doesn't mean that I have to treat her like some princess! Besides she went through my room today and cleaned it, I can't find anything anymore!"

"Yes, I noticed," Monika nodded.

"Yeah, and I noticed that Berlitz is in here now. Usually he avoids my room like the plague," Julia said.

"He likes clean rooms," Monika said patting him on the head.

"I also noticed that you've been in here for a while, usually you only stay a few minutes," Julia pointed out.

"I also like clean rooms."

Julia rolled her eyes, "you are such a clean freak."

"Sister, don't you think you could be nice for today?" Monika asked, "who knows maybe she'll be gone by the time you get back from your date."

Julia shrugged her shoulders, "hmm, maybe."

Monika sat up from laying on Berlitz, "sister why don't you like Sofia?"

"Ugh, who can like her? Little miss perfect, never does anything wrong, loved by everybody. So talented and pretty, she doesn't have problems with her eyes and skin!" Julia exclaimed throwing her clothes on the floor. Julia paused, picking the clothes up from the floor she turned to Monika. "This conversation never happen," Julia said, Monika nodded in agreement.

~Later~

"Monika don't sit so close to the TV, it'll damage your eyes," Lili ordered as she walked through.

"I can live with that," Monika replied.

"Move Monika," Lili commanded, "you as bad as your sister." Monika sighed moving to the couch. "Did you sister leave yet?" Lili asked.

"Yeah a couple of minutes ago," Monika responded.

"Aunt Lili, I'm all packed," Sofia announced as she walked down the stairs with her bags.

"Alright we'll leave in a couple of minutes," Lili acknowledged as she walked in the kitchen.

"You're going home?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, thought I'd leave while Julia is gone," Sofia admitted.

"Why don't you like Julia?"Monika asked.

"What's with the sudden detective work?" Sofia defensively asked.

Monika shrugged her shoulders, "just curious."

"She doesn't have to do anything, she's loved and talented. She never has anybody excepting big things from her. She doesn't even try but she gets everything right, first try, without practice. Gets everybody and everything she wants, without any work." Sofia huffed. "You heard nothing!" Sofia demanded, Monika nodded.

"Sofia ready to leave?" Lili asked.

"Yeah," Sofia responded grabbing her bags.

"Come on Monika," Lili said.

"Grandma, how can two people be jealous of each other, but hate each other at the same time?" Monika asked as she grabbed Lili's hand.

"Lack of communication and confidence Monika," Lili explained as they walked out the door. Monika didn't need to say who she was referring to, Lili already knew.

**A/N:**

**In case you were confused, I heard that albinos have of eye problems and have sensitive skin, not sure didn't do research. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, any comments, reviews and questions are appreciated!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	6. Iron Cross

**Ages: Julia - 16**

** Monika - 11**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**~Silent Fangirl **

**Chapter****_ 6 - Iron Cross_**

~Two years later~

With a slow creak the door to Lili's bedroom opened as the two sisters sneaked in, "sister what are we doing in here?" Monika asked.

"Shh, grandma took away my cellphone, she must of hid it in here," Julia whispered.

"You know maybe she took it for a reason, besides you'll get it back eventually," Monika argued.

"I want it now! What if Daniel texts me and I can't reply!"

"that's why your grades have been going down."

"Little less attitude more looking."

The two girls began to search the room. Monika finished looking trough the dewars when she noticed a leather book on top of the selves above the dresser. She tried to reach it to only realize that she was too short to reach it. Even on her tiptoes she could only get her figures to graze it. With a small jump she was able to get her figure on it to only knock it over with a bang, catching Julia's attention.

"Monika what are you doing? Grandma will hear us!" Julia hissed.

"I thought maybe it was on this book." Monika explained.

"What book?" Julia asked as she walked over to Monika.

"This one, it looks like a scrap book," Monika said as she picked the book up, as she did something fell out. "What's that?"

Julia picked it up, "it looks like a necklace, I think it's called an iron cross. What's in the book?"

"Pictures, Julia look your in this one!" Monika exclaimed pointing at the book. Julia looked over to see a picture of when she was a baby being held by a woman with long blonde hair next to a man with white hair in a hospital. "Julia, that man looks just like you!"

"Sorta, he has purplish blue eyes mine are pure red," Julia explained.

"Hair's the same," Monika stated. Julia only shrugged her shoulders.

"Monika doesn't that woman look like you?" Julia pointed out.

"What are you two doing in here?" Lili demanded, the two girls gasped Monika dropping the book but Julia holding tight onto the necklace. Lili noticed the necklace in Julia's hand, "why do you have that?" Both the girls stayed silent.

Monika looked back over to the book, picking it up, "grandma who's this?" She asked showing the picture they were looking at.

Lili at it and sighed, "those are your parents."

"Guess that explains why they look like us," Julia assumed.

"Yeah, that was before your father had to go back home to the military," Lili stated.

"Back home?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, your father didn't live in the America, he lived in Germany. Then again so did your mother but they lived on two different side of the country, he lived on the east, she lived in the west. She moved to America when she was little, he only traveled to America for military and met your mother," Lili explained.

"Grandma you use to live in Germany!" Julia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never told you guys that? Lili said the two girls shook their heads.

"What happen to them?" Monika asked, unaware that Julia tensed up. Julia had found out a couple month ago when she over heard Lili and Roma talking about it.

"Monika," Lili started, she had no idea how to explain this to her.

"They're dead!" Julia blurted.

"What?" Monika gasped.

Lili sighed, "yes, your mother died after you were born due to illness, while you father was lost in a battle before you were born. When he died they sent that necklace back to your mother who gave it to me. She wanted me to give it to one of you guys, never did because I didn't want you two to fight over it."

"Monika can have it," Julia said sticking the necklace out to Monika who looked at it in surprise.

Monika slowly took the necklace cupping it in her hands, "thank you."

"Well come on you two, let's go downstairs. It's almost dinner time," Lili said leading the girls out of the room.

Down in the living room Monika sat silently looking at the necklace she cradled in her hands.

"Monika, you alright?" Julia asked, 'stupid question' Julia thought, 'how else was an eleven year old suppose to react to her parents death?'

"Sister is it wrong that I don't feel anything about this?" Monika asked, not looking up from her hands.

"Huh?" Julia asked dumb founded.

"I don't feel sad or anything, I should they were our parents and I don't feel anything about them."

"Oh, it's probably because you didn't know them, I barely knew them. I never saw our mom because they feared I would get her sick."

"But you still felt upset about this!" Monika exclaimed scaring Julia. Julia only shrugged her shoulders. "I killed mom didn't I?" Monika asked which really scared Julia.

"Where would you get an idea like that!" Julia exclaimed trying not to yell at Monika.

"She died after I was born, I'm the reason she's gone!"

"No, Monika, she got sick after I was born too, she barely survived! She knew what would happen when she had you but she didn't care!" Julia shouted, trying to hold back her tears. Julia knew it wasn't best to be yelling at Monika but she couldn't help but be enraged. "She could have back out of it but didn't, she had you anyway," Julia mumbled as she wiped away her tears. "And I'm glad she did," Julia leaned forward wrapping her hands around Monika. "Because your the best thing ever, your my little sister, my little blessing. I'm sure that if she was anything like you she'd be the greatest person ever. But she's not here and that's alright cause I have you and grandma." Julia stopped, Monika could feel the tears hit her as Monika rapped her hands back around Julia.

"Thank you," Monika mumbled as she looked at the necklace in her hand, she clutched it. She would never forget the man and woman who gave her everything she loved and cherished, even if she never met them.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the feels, next chapter will be nothing but cuteness.**

**anyway, to Seele Esser Deutsch yes Sofia is Austria, and Thank you for leaving comments on every chapter. You motivate me so much to write this story.**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	7. Secerts

**Age: Julia 18 Monika 13**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! (Sorry)**

**~Silent Fangirl **

**_Chapter 7 - Secrets_**

~Two years later~

"Daniel taking you to prom?" Francine asked Julia as her, Julia and Isabel walked in the home from school.

"Yeah, and I can't wait, I heard that senior prom is the best!" Julia exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Monika?" Francine asked.

"With Felisa." Isabel replied.

"They've been hanging out a lot lately," Francine stated.

"Yeah and Luciana hates it, but she's just being protective over her baby sister," Isabel defended. "Me, I just want to see their love blossom!" Isabel sang throwing her hands in the air.

"Love?" Julia asked.

"Yes love, can't you tell?" Francine said.

Julia rolled her eyes, "don't be ridiculous, Monika's not in love, she doesn't even like girls!" Julia paused, "right?" She mumbled.

Julia walked into the house later to see Monika was already home, she was in the kitchen talking to her grandmother. "Hey," Julia mumbled as she walked in the room.

"Julia how did you manage to get home so much later than Monika and she was at Felisa's," Lili scolded, Julia only shrugged.

"Sister is there something wrong?" Monika asked. Julia stayed silent, she wanted to ask, she really did. She wanted to ask about Felisa and if Monika really did like girls. But Julia stayed silent because she didn't want to find out if she really didn't know Monika as well as she thought. Instead she said nothing and headed up stairs. A few minutes later Julia's door slowly opened as Monika peeked in. "Sister?" She mumbled as she stepped.

"Yeah?" Julia muttered.

"I've been thinking about going to homecoming," Monika said.

"Yeah," Julia continued to mumble.

Monika sighed, she was getting irritated Julia was being immature and Monika had no idea why. There was something wrong and her not telling Monika was upsetting Monika. Sisters are suppose tell each other everything when something is wrong, and Julia was obviously not telling her something! Monika had to walk out of the room she was having such a hard time calming down. Once she was out of the room and in the hall way she released her angry by kicking the wall a couple of times.

Julia rolled over in her bed after Monika left and the banging had stopped. She looked over and noticed, on her night stand Monika's iron cross necklace. She sat up, picking up the necklace. Monika had let Julia wear it a couple of times, and Julia had forgot to return it. Julia opened her door and peered around, no Monika in sight. She never really avoided Monika before, it felt so sickening to Julia. She walked down the hall to Monika's room, she glanced in, still no Monika in sight. Julia walked into her room placing the necklace on the night stand. Julia noticed Berlitz was laying on the bed looking at her.

"You make sure she gets this, okay boy?" Julia said petting the dog's head. She was about to leave when she noticed Monika's phone light up with a message. Julia didn't even bother to read the message when she noticed the lock screen picture. It was of Monika and Felisa kissing, Julia clutched the phone tighter as she typed the password it, she was able to get in. 'At least I know that much about my sister,' Julia thought. She was taken to the conversation Monika and Felisa were having, she slowly scrolled through the conversation, carefully reading each one. Julia noticed that their conversations went one all day, everyday, even to late at night. They talked about everything, Julia stopped when she noticed the word homecoming. Oh yeah Monika was going to homecoming, and she was going with Felisa.

"Julia!" Monika shouted in the doorway, causing Julia to turn around in shock dropping the phone. Monika gasped immediately running to the phone picking it up. "What were you doing in my messages?" Monika demanded.

"How long have you been dating Felisa?" Julia demanded.

"A couple months now, but what does that matter?" Monika shouted, it quickly escalated to them yelling at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I? If a get a girlfriend I'm not going to go around bragging about it!"

"You could at least told me!"

Monika groaned, "who cares, I didn't want to go around telling everybody. Felisa was doing enough of that, I thought Isabel or Francine would have told you!"

"What's going on up here?" Lili asked, the two girls turned to see their grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Did you know that Monika was dating Felisa?" Julia asked.

"Yes that's what we were talking about it when you got home. She asking me about homecoming," Lili explained.

"She didn't tell me," Julia hissed.

"I was trying to, but when I went in your room but you were too busy being depressed and moody," Monika stated.

"Why did you wait so long" Julia demanded.

"Are you death? I told you two times already I didn't want to go around telling everyone about my business!" Monika exclaimed.

"Thought sisters were supposed to tell each other everything!" Julia exclaimed, once again it became a yelling contest.

"If you want to know so bad ask! I'm not going to tell you everything that happens every second of my life! I could care less if I don't know everything about you!" Monika shouted.

"Enough!" Lili shouted, "Julia give Monika back her phone and leave her room. I don't want you two to say another word to each other unless your apologizing."

Julia sighed, sticking her hand with the phone out to Monika, who snatched the phone out of her hand. Julia clutched her hand the coldness of the way Monika took her phone hurt Julia. Without another word Julia left the room.

"She cracked the screen when she dropped it," Monika mumbled.

"We'll get it fixed," Lili sighed. Before Lili left the room she heard Monika mumble 'she's the worst'. The sound of pain in Monika's voice hurt Lili, she hated it when they fought.

That night Monika and Julia both stayed in their room, neither of them leaving, neither of them making any sounds. Monika sat on her bed covers over her head, concisely wiping the tears that fall off her phone screen. Her door creaked open slowly, Monika got startled and jumped, to only see it was Berlitz. He walked up sitting at the side of her bed, when Monika started to pet him she noticed the necklace on her stand. She picked it up thinking about the day she got it. How Julia comforted her, calling her blessing. Monika clutched the necklace, she then opened the dewar of the stand and threw it in there. She didn't want to think about Julia. However no matter how much she tried to avoid it, no matter how much she text Felisa to get her mind off it, Julia pained faced when she took the phone was the only thing she thought of.

The hand Monika had on Berlitz's head began to slip as the tears began to fall once more. Berlitz moved leaving the room heading down the hall to Julia's room. Lucky Julia had her door open a crack so Berlitz was able to get in. Julia rolled over in her bed when she heard Berlitz enter. She sat up in her bed, Berlitz stopped sitting in the middle of the room. Julia was so confused, Berlitz never comes in her room. Suddenly with out a warning, Berlitz began to bark and whine loudly scaring Julia.

"Oh my gosh!" Julia panicked, "are you alright?" No matter what Julia said Berlitz didn't cease, continuing the noise.

Monika wiped the screen again with her thumb as she sent the message. Suddenly Monika heard Berlitz's noise, in a panic Monika jumped from her bed, her phone hitting the floor with a crash.

"Shh, please. What's wrong?" Julia pleaded. Suddenly Julia's door flew open with a bang as Monika stood in the door way.

"Berlitz! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Monika asked as she rushed to the dog kneeling down to him. As soon as Monika was in front of him he stopped the whining, got up and walked out of the room. Leaving two confused girls alone in the room.

Julia sat there staring at Monika sitting in the middle of her room. She had to say something, she had to be mature about this. She needed to be a awesome big sister and set a good example. "Monika," Julia started.

Monika flinched when Julia said her name, she wanted to run away so bad. She didn't want to talk about this, but she stayed there, still, turned away from Julia.

"Monika I'm sorry, I overreacted," Julia apologize as she got of the bed walking towards Monika. "I was just upset cause I thought that I didn't know you like I did when we were little. I just need to realize that your not that little girl anymore. The one who would come to me for anything. You told me everything, and I guess when you stopped I felt like I wasn't needed anymore. Turns out you just grew up faster than I expected." Julia was now sitting on the floor behind Monika.

"I will always need you," Monika mumbled. Julia leaned over to see Monika's teared up face. "I was just scared."

"Scared about what?" Julia asked.

"What you guys would think when said I was dating a girl. That I-I," Monika stammered.

"Monika," Julia started, she had know how to approach this.

"I thought maybe if I mention taking Felisa to homecoming maybe you guys wouldn't think much about it," Monika explained.

Julia wrapped her hands around Monika, "oh Monika, no matter what happen, what you do, what you are, even if nobody else approves, I will, cause I love you." Monika had no words she just smiled, wrapping her hands around Julia never wanting to let go ever again.

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry, feel like satan. This was supposed to be a cute chapter with Monika and Felisa cuteness but it went some where else and I just rolled with it. Again sorry two sad chapters in a row I'm awful. Next chapter will be happy and cute I promise! Unless I decide to merge the next two chapters together you won't be getting a sad chapter til chapter 10. But I've been writing this as I go along, can you tell? **

**thank for reading any comments and questions left are appreciated!**

**Until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	8. Homecoming

**. Age: Julia-18 Monika-13**

**Hana Honda- Fem Japan**

**~Silent Fangirl **

**_Chapter 8 - Homecoming_**

"Luciana are you seriously not going to homecoming?" Isabel whined.

"Who cares, I don't want to go so I'm not going!" Luciana sneered.

"What if I go with you!" Isabel offered.

"Heck no! I'm no going to homecoming with my sister." Luciana shot down.

"Besides homecoming are only for freshman to juniors, seniors can't go," Felisa added without looking up from her phone.

"You!" Luciana hissed scaring Felisa causing her to jump, and look up from her phone. "Are you still texting her?"

"Yes," Felisa mumbled.

Before Luciana could say another word Isabel interrupted, "Luciana if you're not going to homecoming are you at least going to go dress shopping with us today?"

"Is she going to be there?" Luciana asked.

"Yes, Monika will be there, but so will Julia, and Francine," Isabel replied.

"How does that make it better?" Luciana sneered.

"Please, Luci," Felisa begged, Luciana turned around to see Felisa giving the sad puppy dog face. Luciana cringed, Felisa knew that Luciana had the worst time saying no while looking at that face, especially when she used her nickname; Luci. It wasn't until Felisa threw in the quivering lip and small whining that Luciana gave in.

"Fine I'll go!" Luciana exclaimed, storming out of the kitchen, where the girls had been. Once Luciana had left earshot Isabel and Felisa cheered.

"No, that one doesn't work at all either," Julia groaned as they sat outside of the changing room. Monika standing in front of them, annoyed from how many dresses she was forced to try on.

"Monika!" Felisa exclaimed running up throwing her hands around Monika's waist. Behind Felisa was Isabel and Luciana, who look any but happy to be here.

"Hey," Isabel greeted, Francine greeted back while Julia stayed silent, in a trance of her own thoughts.

"That's it!" Julia exclaimed without warning, scaring the rest of the girls. "I know why we're having such a hard time finding the right dress. We're looking in the wrong area!" The other girls just looked in interest. "Monika's only thirteen but she's built much older. I mean look at how tall she is!" Julia explained.

"I think she's taller than you Julia," Francine added.

"Anyway," Julia growled, but the girls ignored her continuing their conversation.

"Not only is she taller she's also larger in the well, you know rack area," Francine continued waving her hands in front of her own chest. Everybody turned to Monika who turned red of embarrassment.

Felisa placed her hand on Monika's chest "your right, wow Monika. What cup size are you?" Monika's only response was a smack at Felisa'a hands.

"My little sister's taller and has a bigger rack than me, not fair," Julia mumbled.

Felisa hugged Monika, "it's alright Monika I'm taller and have a bigger chest then Luciana."

Isabel snicker, as Luciana looked away. "Real glad I tagged along," Luciana hissed.

"Oh Luci I didn't mean to offend you just trying to make Monika feel better," Felisa apologized.

"Hmm, I see who you favor," Luciana huffed. Everybody was silent, until Monika spoke up.

"Let's go find some dresses," Monika spoke up. Everybody nodded.

While the girls were gone Lili loved how quiet the house was, that was until the two girls came storming in, yelling.

"It's not fair!" Julia exclaimed.

"It's your own fault, besides why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Monika demanded.

"Your five years younger than me!" Julia continued to yell.

"Then act like your older than me!" Monika shouted.

"What's going on?" Lili asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Don't tell me you guys are fighting again!"

"Monika's bigger than me!" Julia exclaimed pointing at Monika.

"What?" Lili confusedly asked.

"Julia's upset because I'm taller then her," Monika explained.

"And she's got a bigger rack than me!" Julia added.

"Bigger? Oh jeez Julia you are eighteen years old act like it," Lili scolded. Julia huffed storming out of the kitchen. "I was wondering how long it would take for her to realize." Lili joked. Monika began to snicker which quickly broke out into full on laughter.

~Next week aka day of homecoming/prom~

Monika brushed her figures through her hair once more. There wasn't much she could do with her short blonde hair. Times like this she envied Julia long snow white hair. She wasn't a fan of makeup and she couldn't do anything with her hair. Monika was ready to call it good when she noticed her necklace on her desk. She picked it up it didn't go with her dress at all but she wanted to wear it. She most of the time wore it and when she didn't, Julia did. Felisa wouldn't mind if Monika wore, Felisa liked the necklace. Felisa practically cried her eyes out when Monika told her how she got the necklace. Monika hook the cross around her neck, she didn't care if it did go with her dress it made her happy when she wore it. Monika looked in the mirror one last time, with a shrug of her shoulders she called it good. This was as fancy as Monika was going to get, she didn't like skirts and dresses. Monika left her room and was about to go downstairs when Julia grabbed her from behind wrapping her hands around her chest.

"Ah, sister what are you doing?" Monika asked.

Julia began to laugh, "my little sister is so cute!"

Monika began to squirm, "sister come on, let go!"

Julia paused looking at Monika, "is that all you wearing to homecoming?"

Monika was finally able to pull out of Julia's grip, she turned around to face Julia. "What's wrong with it? I think I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

"Hey it's your style, personally I'm shock that we got you to wear a dress," Julia joked. "So you already?" Julia asked to which Monika nodded. "Alright!" Julia exclaimed, grabbing Monika's hand, "let's go!"

At homecoming Monika sat at the table as she watched Felisa dance with some friends. Monika didn't mind if Felisa had fun with other people as Felisa didn't mind if Monika didn't come and dance with her.

"Monika!" Felisa yelled, which sounded quiet compared to the loud music, as she ran over to the table. Monika noticed that she had somebody with her. "Monika, you remember Hana Honda, right?" Felisa asked as she gestured to the small silent girl.

Monika nodded, "yes, hello there?" Monika had only met Hana a couple of times, mostly because Felisa talks to her a lot. She first met her when they had a group project together on World War Two. Which everybody found hilarious because of their nationalities, Monika being German, Felisa being Italian, and Hana being Japanese. Yeah everyone found it humorous, except Monika.

"Monika, me and Hana were talking and we had the idea to leave and go somewhere else!" Felisa proposed.

Monika was shocked by the offer, "are you not having a fun time?"

"No I'm having a blast but if your not then we can leave. Besides if you want to go somewhere else that's fine cause when I'm with you I always have fun!" Felisa explained, Monika cheeks then began to burn turning pink.

Felisa wrapped her arms around Hana's shoulder pulling her closer, "Hana's not really big on this either, so we would all go!"

"This not your type of scene?" Monika asked Hana.

Hana nodded, "I'm not too fond of crowded areas, my sisters made me come."

"Hana has three sisters and two brother!" Felisa exclaimed.

Monika chuckled, "alright let's head out." Monika agreed to which Felisa cheered.

That night, Monika slowly crept in as to not wake her grandmother. Monika returned home alone because Julia had said she was coming home later, which worried Monika Julia has never been much on responsibility. Dropping Monika off at home telling her she was going to be with some friends and to not wait up for her. After Monika got changed out of her dress at sat on the couch, with Berlitz next to her, she couldn't help herself. Julia was always more reckless when she was with her friends. 'I'll just stay up a lit bit,' Monika thought. However Monika quickly found herself fast asleep on the couch using Berlitz as a pillow.

It wasn't until late into the night that Monika was woken with a large crash. Monika quickly sat up, looking around for the source of the sound. Berlitz was right next to her so it couldn't have been him. It wasn't until Monika saw the front door wide open that she began to panic. Berlitz then began to growl, Monika wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to calm both her and Berlitz down. Monika reached over turning the lamp on, once she had light she sighed seeing what the cause was. There laying on the ground was Julia.

Monika poked her sister with her foot, "sister?" Julia only moaned, was then when Monika smelled the air she realized what was wrong. She smell alcohol, Julia was drunk. Monika was no longer worried she was furious. Monika kicked Julia in the side, "sister!" Monika hissed.

Julia sat up, "what!"

"So that's way you didn't want me to wait up," Monika scolded, "you were going to get drunk and didn't want me to find out when you got home!"

Was at that moment Julia realized how disappointed and upset Monika was, "Monika please," Julia begged. "Help me clean up my mess."

Monika stood up from the couch, "no! It was your choice to drink, under age too, you can clean up your own mess!" With that Monika stormed up stairs, Berlitz following behind her.

"Crap," Julia mumbled, "I screwed up."

**A/N:**

**Whoops slipped a bit of feels in at the end. Sometimes I have plans for how this story goes then it just goes off in a different direction. Next chapter kinda going be feely but not to bad. The chapter after that is going to be loaded with feels so heads up! Anyway, I got a comment recommending me to add Switzerland and Liechtenstein and after some thought I will, I even know exactly how they're going to fit in, thank you for the idea! I always am open to ideas, thank you. **

**Anyway, all comments and questions are appreciated, thanks for reading!**

** Until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	9. Growing Up

**Sorry for the short chapter problaly should have merged it with the last chapter. Oh well hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter 9 - Growing up

"Monika how was homecoming?" Lili asked.

"It was fine, me, Felisa, and another girl did leave early and went to a restaurant, but it was still lots of fun." Monika admitted.

"Well as long as you girls had fun," Lili said, she glances at the clock to see it was almost noon. "Why is your sister still sleeping?"

"Mm, yeah I wonder why," Monika mumbled.

"Monika, will you go wake her up?" Lili asked Monika agreed, she was more than happy to do that.

Monika slowly opened the door, the smell of alcohol hit Monika making her gag. The room reeked of it, Monika walked over to Julia who looked like a mess tangled up in her blankets, barely on her bed. Monika smiled as she picked up a large book slamming it onto Julia's desk.

With a loud bang Julia shot up, "what?" Julia looked around, groaned laying back down.

"Get up," Monika ordered, Julia refused pulling the covers over her head. Monika was fed up with this, with Julia acting so immature. Monika always having to act like the older sister, always helping Julia clean up her screw ups. Monika leaned forward inches away from Julia's ears. She pulled the covers off Julia head, she needs Julia to heard what she had to say. "Listen here you little immature brat, I could easily use you getting drunk as blackmail. I could easily go down stairs and tell grandma what you did, and she'll believe me without a doubt, but I'm not going to. Why? Because you are and adult and I'm going to let you clean this up on your own. I'm done helping you Julia, you need to learn to deal with your mistakes, because if I always help you, you'll never learn. You need to learn Julia, badly, you need to lie in the bed you made because I'm done with you bull crap." With that said Monika threw the cover back on Julia leaving the room, as Julia lied there in a pit of her own regret.

A few minutes later Julia came downstairs, she walked into the kitchen where Monika and Lili were. Julia stopped, standing in the doorway. Lili looked up at Julia and gasped, "oh my gosh, Julia what happen to you!" The sudden shock even caught Monika's attention who now looked up at her sister to see what her grandmother meant.

Julia looked down to see that her legs to notice that they were covered in dry blood, her knees were covered in scraps, cuts, and bruises. "Oh," Julia mumbled, "I fell on the cement stairs outside when I came home." Julia explained, Monika only rolled her eyes turning her attention back to her phone.

"Well you should go clean that up before it gets infected," Lili recommend, Julia nodded heading back upstairs.

Lili turned to Monika, "Monika is something wrong? You look upset."

"No," Monika lied, "just tired."

After cleaning and bandaging her legs Julia headed back to her room to change. While in her closet she noticed something hanging in the back. It was her cap and gown for graduation, Julia sighed as dragged a hand over the gown. "Monika was right," Julia mumbled. Julia would be graduating soon and this was how she was preparing for adulthood. She should have left earlier and had never got drunk. Julia thought back to when Isabel drove her home, Isabel herself was barely sober. Julia could have died, 'oh wouldn't that have been a way to go out, by being a reckless idiot,' Julia thought. Julia let go of the gown and rushed downstairs.

Julia ran into the kitchen to see only Monika still in there. "Where's grandma?" Julia asked.

"Getting ready for work," Monika replied, the coldness in her voice made Julia practically shiver.

Julia ran up to Monika wrapping her arms around her, "what are you doing?" Monika hissed.

"You were right Monika, you're always right, I'm such an idiot!" Julia cried.

"Yeah well, what else is new?" Monika sneered paying little to no attention to her sister as she continued to text.

"You're the greatest sister ever! I am so so so sorry!" Julia continued.

Monika sighed putting down her phone, with a pinch at Julia's wrist Julia released her hold. Monika turned, her full attention at Julia.

"Monika you have every right to be upset, you've been too kind to me, always helping me. I am so sorry that I took that for granted!" Julia apologized.

Monika sighed, "about time you realized this. I was getting extremely annoyed with you."

"Yes I know and I am so sorry about that. I will try to never do that again! Please!" Julia begged.

Monika paused then sighed, it was no use, "apology accepted." Julia cheered grabbing Monika once more pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey, Monika?" Julia said slowly.

"What?" Monika responded cautious of what she was about to hear.

"Wanna come with me to Isabel's?" Julia asked.

"Why?"

"Cause I kinda left my car there," Julia mumbled.

"Julia!" Monika exclaimed.

The end of the school year had nearly come to an end, but not before the seniors' graduation. This was Julia's year, this was the year she graduates, and Julia was intent on taking it seriously.

"Monika come on," Lili said at the front door as they were about to leave for Julia's graduation ceremony.

"Alright," Monika replied getting up from the couch. Monika said goodbye to Berlitz petting him on the head. Monika headed out the door first, leaving her grandmother in the doorway.

Lili smiled at Berlitz, "poor dog 's getting old," Lili noted as she headed out the door.

After a long ceremony and lots of pictures the three girl were finally heading home. Most of the time Julia unable to take her eyes off of her diploma. Julia was astonished that she actually did it, she had it in her hands.

Lili glanced over to Julia smiling face, "I'm so proud of you Julia."

"Me too," Monika agreed.

"I am too," Julia said, "oh by the way, Monika thanks for letting me wear the necklace!" Julia added, turning around to Monika in the backseat.

"No problem, but you should probably give it back to me now. You have a tendency to forget," Monika said, Julia agreed immediately taking it off and placing it in Monika's hand.

"I can't wait till you graduate Monika you'll probably be top of your class!" Julia complemented, making Monika flushed.

The moment they got home Julia threw off her shoes, and flung herself onto the couch face first. Seeing Julia on the couch reminded Monika that Berlitz wasn't anywhere to be seen, when he typically greeted Monika when she got home. Monika didn't mind it, Berlitz was getting old, Monika decided to look for him.

Julia gave out a loud groan catching Lili's attention, "that thing took forever I thought I would never leave!"

"Just be glad you last name starts with a B so you didn't wait that long," Lili noted.

"Still had to wait for every body else," Julia complained.

Before anyone else could say another word Monika ran down the stairs pass Lili and Julia catching their attention. Monika ran by once more into another room, then back out, then into another room. She finally stopped in the living room a worried, panicked expression on her face.

"Monika what's wrong?" Lili asked, Monika's expression gave Lili a bad feeling.

"I can't find Berlitz!" Monika cried.

**A/N:**

**Dont worry about the cliff I update daily. In case your wondering Switzerland and Liechtenstein will appear in chapter 11, I hope this story always goes in a different direction then predicted.**

**all comments and questions appreciated!**

**Anyway until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	10. Dog Days

**_Chapter 10 - Dog Days_**

"Monika calm down we'll find him," Lili reassured, Julia wasted no time as she jumped from the couch and ran off Monika following behind. Julia and Monika ran into the backyard calling Berlitz's name. Julia's focus broke when she saw the neighbor's daughter looking over the fence.

"Is everything okay?" She mumbled.

"Have you seen our dog Berlitz?" Julia asked

"Big dog with black fur?" The girl asked, Julia nodded. She pointed right, "I think I saw him go into the woods."

Julia looked behind her to see the large set of woods behind the house. Monika didn't waste any time as she dashed off towards the woods. "Ah, thank you," Julia said then chased after Monika.

Julia's soreness didn't reach her until she started running, she was still tired from the ceremony and her knees still hurt from prom night, but she continued on. Julia was finally able to catch up with Monika when Julia caught her standing in the middle of the woods looking around panicking. Julia stopped behind Monika to catch her breath, before she get a word in she heard whining. Julia looked up to see Monika heard it to, it was Berlitz.

"Berlitz!" Monika shouted as she ran off again, with a groan Julia ran off too. Monika gasped "there!" Monika yelled as she took a sharp turn.

Monika and Julia stopped to see Berlitz sitting under a tree. Monika ran over to Berlitz wrapping her arms around him. Monika sat back up, Berlitz rested his head on her lap.

Monika smile petting Berlitz's head, "come on let's go home." Monika stood up waited for Berlitz to stand back up then began to walk back home. Julia was relieved but still felt uneasy about it.

Lili watched relieved as Monika and Julia returned home with Berlitz. Monika and Berlitz continued inside going as Julia stopped at the back door. Lili and Julia watched as Monika and Berlitz walked upstairs.

"I heard that when dogs know they don't have much time left they'll go somewhere their owner can't find them, and well," Lili trailed off.

Julia nodded, "Monika's going to be devastated."

"She knows it coming she always did," Lili responded.

"Doesn't mean she'll take it any better, she's not exactly going to be happy. Aware of it or not," Julia added. Lili nodded they both dreaded the day they would have to experience that.

A few weeks later Julia held her graduation party full of all of her friends and family, okay most. It wasn't till hours later after the party was over that there was finally some peace and quiet. Sofia, who was staying the night, was helping Lili clean up as Julia sat at a table counting the money she had received from everybody. By the smile on Julia's face Lili could tell that it was a large amount.

"What are you going to collage for?" Sofia asked, Julia only shrugged her shoulders. Sofia smirked, "maybe you go and learn about birds you seem to have an obsession with them."

"ha ha ha," Julia faked a laugh, "I still want one!" Julia said looking at her grandmother.

"When you get your own place you can have all the birds you want," Lili said

"And they'll all have awesome names!" Julia exclaimed laughing at her own joke.

The laughter was broken when the back door swung open with a bang, as Monika ran out of the house startling everybody. It didn't take long for everyone to realize what was going on when the notice Monika was heading towards the woods. Julia dropped everything jumping out of her chair chasing after Monika.

Julia had to stop to catch her breath in the middle of the woods. She lost Monika, Julia cursed at how much faster Monika was than her. Julia held her breath when she heard whining, she soon realized that it wasn't whining it was crying, and it was Monika. Julia set off again following the sound that made her heart sink.

Julia stopped in a clearing in the woods where she saw Monika leaning over Berlitz. Julia approached slowly, "Monika?"

Monika lifted her head off of Berlitz, "h-he, I can't hear anything," Monika stammered as she pressed her ear against Berlitz again.

Julia slowly walked up, kneeling down she watched Berlitz, no movement. Julia pressed her ear to his chest and waited, every second of silence made Julia's chest ache more and more. Julia placed two fingers on the neck and waited, the pain in her chest increased.

Julia slowly lifted her head, her hair falling in front of her face. She pushed her hair behind her ears, turning to Monika who looked at her in anticipation. Without even saying a word Monika began to cry. Julia pulled Monika close, holding Monika as she cried.

Sofia and Lili had finished cleaning, now all they could do was wait. Once they saw Julia and Monika their hopes raised to only drop faster when they saw only the two girls both carrying depressed expressions. Julia was holding Monika's hand until they reached the house where Julia released her hand as Monika went in the house. Julia stood at the back door watching Monika. Monika dragged he feet as she walked, she didn't even go to her room she just threw self on the couch.

Lili sighed, "poor thing, I'm going to talk to her." Julia nodded as Lili walking into the living room.

"Where is he?" Sofia asked, "I mean, I know, but where did you find him?"

"In a clearing in the woods, tomorrow I'm going to called Daniel to see if he can get and bury Berlitz for us. I know Monika could do it but I don't think that wouldn't be best for her." Julia glanced at Sofia, and sighed, "Sofia do you think that maybe, you could stay a little longer tomorrow? Like instead of leaving early in the morning at least stay till Berlitz grave is made, for Monika of course!" Julia asked. Sofia smiled and nodded.

Monika carried her depression for days, and Lili and Julia were at a lost on what to do. The both found her mood reasonable, but knew it wasn't healthy for her. Most of the day Monika would lock herself up in her room only coming down occasionally. Sometimes when Monika came downstairs she would wonder around silently to only go back upstairs, as if she was lost.

One early weekend morning Julia came into the house after getting the mail she walked into the kitchen, Julia looked out the window to see Monika sitting outside in front of Berlitz's grave. Monika was staring down at her hands which held Berlitz's collar, Monika's short hair prevented her from hiding her tears.

Julia sighed looking back down at the mail, dividing it between her and Lili. Julia stopped when so found a handwritten letter for her. She opened it, it contained money and a letter saying how they were sorry that they missed her graduation party. Julia immediately remembered who they were, they were Julia and Monika's cousins from out in the country. There was a sudden spark in Julia's mind, these were the family that lived on a farm, a farm full of animals. Julia spared no time she dropped the letter and picked up her phone.

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry for pretty much destroying your guys hearts. I had this planned for a while, I don't know why I pretty much pulled this chapter out of hell. A lot of you guys caught on quickly, sorry. **

**Any I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and didn't cry to much. **

**All comments, ideas and questions are appreciated!**

**until next time!**

**~Silent FanGirl (Satan)**


	11. Change

***Sips from bottle of reader's tears* Well after updating twice a day twice I decided to take a little more time on my chapters. You guys deserve better, what's the point of updating if the chapter isn't that good. Anyway I hope you like the chapter!**

**~Silent Fangirl**

**_Chapter 11 - Change_**

"Monika come downstairs, we have company!" Lili yelled upstairs, she turned to Julia, "you sure this will work I feel like it's too soon."

"The best thing for Monika is to move on and this is the best way to do it," Julia said.

"Yeah," Monika mumbled as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, she looked over to the couch to see two people sitting there. There was a older girl about Julia's age with long blonde hair tied into two braids, and a short boy not much younger than Monika with short scruffy dirty blonde hair.

"Monika you remember Heidi and Noah right?" Lili asked, Monika stayed silent. Monika attention was quickly drawn away from the two people to the puppy on a chain next to the couch.

"What's going on?" Monika asked.

"Company," Julia responded.

"And they brought their pet?" Monika stated.

"It's for you!" The boy Noah exclaimed.

"I'm good," Monika said heading back upstairs.

Lili sighed, "told you she wouldn't."

"I'm not done yet grandma," Julia exclaimed.

"I'm sure that all Monika needs is a little push to help her move forward," Noah insisted in a voice so sweet it could give you cavities.

"We've been pushing all week," Lili sighed.

"So then we shove!" Julia exclaimed, the ambition in Julia's eyes scared the other three for what Julia had planned.

Monika became even more resistant to coming out of her room. She didn't know why she hated it so much maybe it was because there was people she wasn't comfortable around. She wasn't in the mood to deal with people trying to invade her business. Then again, maybe it was because Monika didn't want to face the small, big eyed animal that made her chest ache just thinking about it.

However her bedroom was no place to live in forever, Monika was forced to leave eventually. Monika slowly reached the bottom of the stairs in hopes to not be seen. She failed quickly when she saw the sandy blonde hair of Noah on the couch. Before Monika could dash back upstairs Noah looked over, holding that animal in his hands.

"Hey Monika!" Noah said so sweetly that Monika wondered if he has ever been upset.

"Mm, hello Noah," Monika mumbled.

Noah patted the couch, "sit down and talk to me!" Monika didn't move any closer, for some reason that small blamed animal in Noah's arms scared Monika. Noah quickly caught on, looking down at the puppy. "Oh here just let me," Noah said getting up and walking off. Monika stood there waiting until Noah came back without an animal in his arms. "There I put him outside," Noah said sitting on the couch, "now come on." Monika slowly walked over sitting next to Noah. Noah smiled, well more then he already was. "You don't realize how disconnected you get from you other family because you live on a farm, until you go visit." Monika nodded glancing over Noah to the kitchen where Julia and Heidi were. Noah looked behind himself, "they're talking about somebody named Sofia, sister complains about her a lot."

"They seem to have a common ground," Monika agreed, "most of the time they don't really get along."

"Sister doesn't get along with a lot of people," Noah added.

"Mine either, especially family," Monika agreed.

"She gets along with you from what I seen and heard."

"Well, we bicker a lot, especially when about the small stupid things. Then again that's really just Julia who complains about the small stupid things." Monika explained.

"Like you being taller then her," Noah said.

Before Monika could respond, Monika heard barking as she looked to see the dog come running in. Monika immediately ran off, back upstairs. Noah looked over his shoulder to see Julia and Heidi standing in the hallway.

"Dang," Julia cursed.

"That was an awful idea, what made you think that would work?" Heidi criticized.

"You know for someone who like to stay out of other people's business, your really rubbing you nose in mine." Julia hissed.

Julia was not ready to give up as she set one more of her plans in action in the middle of the night. That morning Monika woke up to a surprise, as she looked to see the animal lying on her. Monika groaned as she tossed the dog out of her room. It immediately began to scratch at her door. Monika kicked the door, yelling at the animal to beat it. Julia stood there in the hallway watching what had just played out.

Julia had enough, she tried so hard to cheer Monika up. 'All Monika wants to do is be stubborn and keep people out, well who am I to stop her!' Julia thought as she stormed downstairs nearly knocking Heidi down as she passed.

Heidi knocked on Monika's bedroom door a couple of times and waited. Eventually Monika answered, "we need to talk." Heidi demanded.

Monika stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind her, "yeah?" Monika asked.

"Well, I'm not one to get into other people's business but this is getting out of hand. Monika, you need to get over it and move on!" Heidi said bluntly.

"Over it!" Monika exclaimed, Heidi could tell she could snapped the thin wire that Monika had been walking.

"Monika, I know what it's like to lose a pet. I live on a farm, I see it all the time and it never gets any easier. Every time I experience it, it's painful but I move on because that's how life is. Everything that starts must end eventually, even life." Heidi continued, "your little temper tantrum isn't going to bring Berlitz back, so stop it. You sister and grandma had been patient and comforting for you and this is how you treat them. By acting like a baby and ignoring them." Heidi paused but Monika stayed silent so Heidi knew Monika was listening. "That!" Heidi exclaimed pointing behind Monika. Monika turned to see the puppy sitting there, "Julia got that dog from us, and we don't give animals away for free, family or not."

"Wait Julia paid for it," Monika finally spoke.

"Yeah, and you know how she paid for him?" Heidi asked, Monika was silent once more. "She used the money she got from graduation. She used that money, for her future, just so she could see you happy again."

"W-what?" Monika stammered.

"I hope you think about what I just said," Heidi said as she walked back downstairs. Monika turned around to see the puppy still standing there at Monika's feet.

Julia sat in the kitchen moping over her phone, letting out a groan, she finally let her head drop to the table.

"There, there," Noah comforted, "you tried your best." Julia gave no response. "Don't worry sister is going to talk to her right now."

Julia's head shot up from the table, "Heidi! That anti social money pincher! I'm doomed." Julia let her head hit the table.

"Hey!" Heidi exclaimed walking into the kitchen, "all because your a failure doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"So, how did it go?" Noah asked.

"Well she listened, just have to hope that she'll take what I said to heart," Heidi explained.

Suddenly the sound of laughter could be heard, the three froze. They stayed still, the sound was quickly distinguished as they watch Monika walk in. Monika was laughing and smiling looking behind her. The other three looked over to see the small blonde puppy following her.

"Monika?" Julia muttered.

"He follows me everywhere, it's so cute," Monika said.

A nudge to Heidi from Noah told her to head out, Heidi quickly picked this up. "Well, Noah and I better go get packed we must get back home soon." Heidi excused.

"Yeah, Heidi gets upset if she's away from her three pet goats for too long," Noah said.

"Noah!" Heidi exclaimed as they walked out the door, leaving Julia and Monika alone.

Monika wasted no time as she wrapped her hands around Julia, "who knew that I would be the one that needed to told to grow up."

Julia chucked, "you are so full of yourself, you're only thirteen."

Monika let go of Julia, "me? You're pretty much the embodiment of pride!" The two girls began to laugh.

"It's so great to see you smile again," Julia said.

Monika sighed blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "I'm sorry for acting so harsh to you. You were only trying to make me happy."

"I hope you know that I didn't intend to replace Berlitz," Julia pointed out.

"Yeah, well I do now," Monika looked over to the puppy sitting on the chair. "It's not a replacement just a addition."

"Well I'm glad you think it like that, so what are you going to name him?" Julia asked.

Monika paused looking back over to the dog, "how does Aster sound?"

"If you like it, it's perfect," Julia responded.

That night when Julia was walking to her room, she couldn't help but notice Monika's door open. Julia peered in to see Monika already fast asleep, Aster wrapped in her arms.

**A/N:**

**These the chapter with Switzerland and Liechtenstein, hope it was satisfying. I loved the idea it fitted so well. In case you guys are wondering I'm not going to kill off Aster too that would be lame and predictable. **

**By the way I'm open to ideas for the story, I'm running out and I don't want to end the story to soon. I'm open to chapter plots and characters that could enter.**

**Anyway I hope that I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. All comments, ideas and questions are appreciated!**

**Until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	12. Pride

**Lukas- Male Belgium **

**i don't update for a day and I'm claimed dead, ha I found that humorous.**

**just so you know I didn't plan this chapter, it just happen and I rolled with it.**

**hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**~Silent Fangirl **

**_Chapter 12 - Pride_**

~One year later~

"Good job Felisa!" The soccer coach cheered, as Felisa kicked another goal in soccer practice. While Felisa bathed in her praise Monika and Hana sat on the very top of the bleachers.

"Are you and Felisa going to homecoming again?" Hana asked. Every sense homecoming Monika and Hana began to talk to each other more, now almost a year later Monika and Hana could consider each other good friends.

Monika shrugged her shoulders, "naw, last year wasn't that great. We're probably just going to eat out. You should come along it'll be like last year."

Hana smiled, "thank you, it sounds like fun," Hana paused thinking, "are you sure, I would hate to be a bother on you two."

"Why? Because Felisa and I are a couple?" Monika asked. "Felisa and I may be together but we're all friends, I would hate for you to feel left out."

"Monika, Hana!" The two girls looked to see Felisa running up the bleachers. "Did you see? Did you see how well I did?" Felisa exclaimed bouncing around on her toes.

"Yeah, it was great." Hana complemented.

"Yeah you're great at soccer Felisa," Monika added. Felisa gleamed at the praise

Felisa gasped, "Monika did you tell Hana about going out to eat instead of homecoming?"

Hana nodded, "yes, and I would love to." Felisa cheered pulling Hana in for a hug.

Later that day when Monika returned home with Felisa. "Julia!" Monika shouted as she walked in.

"In the kitchen," Julia responded. Monika and Felisa walked in to see Julia sitting at the table on the computer. "Hey, how was school?" Julia asked.

"Just fine," Monika leaned in to Julia, "don't asked Felisa how practice went she'll never shut up." Monika whispered, to which Julia giggled.

"Hey Julia what are you doing?" Felisa asked.

"Looking at colleges," Julia responded.

"She's going for music and sound," Monika added.

"Oh wow," Felisa said, "I thinking about going for arts and culinary."

"You are good at that," Monika added.

"Oh Monika you're so lucky," Julia exclaimed, "you have a wife that can cook!"

Monika then began to blush. "Does that make Monika the husband?" Felisa asked, which only made Monika's face burn more. The sound of a phone going off caught all of their attention, it was Felisa's. She pulled out her phone silently reading her text for a minute. "Ah, I have to leave Izzy and Luci are having some kind of crisis," Felisa explained grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

"Izzy and Luci?" Julia asked.

"It's nicknames Felisa has for Isabel and Luciana," Monika explained. "Felisa has one too, her sisters call her Lisa sometimes."

"Oh," Julia said in understanding her mood quickly changed when a smirk formed on her face. "What's wrong Monika don't like have Felisa as a wife?" Julia mocked.

"How immature," Monika sneered, "at least I'm still in a relationship."

Julia gasped, "how cold! You know I remember you and Felisa breaking up before."

"Once!" Monika pointed out, "besides when you dated Daniel you guys fought all the time, pretty much broke up everyday."

"He always started it!" Julia defended.

"Yet you were always the one going back to him. When me and Felisa broke up she came back to me," Monika bragged.

"What is it now?" Lili asked, the girls turned to see their grandma standing in the doorway.

"Monika making fun of my love life," Julia told.

Monika turned back to Julia, "what, you were the one saying things like Felisa being my wife! You're just jealous that I can hold a relationship long than you!"

Before Julia could respond Lili covered both girls mouths with her hands. "Enough, this is immature," Lili paused, "Julia I swear if you lick my hand." Lili warned.

~Next day at school~

Monika couldn't help but hear her ears ring as she noticed the girls behind her talk. The topic they were discussing, wasn't one of her favorites. They were talking about Monika and Felisa. Monika heard it all before, from the moment her and Felisa dating it was all over the school. That's when the bullying was the worst, Monika was use to it now. It did help that it did die down some bit now, but there were still some stubborn idiots. Surprisingly it was Felisa who reacted violently first. When Monika and Hana saw Felisa punch a boy right in the face, that was the greatest thing ever. Monika gripping her pencil, grinding her teeth, every word they said while looking at her made it harder for Monika not to break some teeth. Finally Monika broke she turned around, she tried to speak but nothing come out.

"Problem?" One of the girls said, that smirk on her face made Monika's blood boil. Monika said nothing turning back around. "That's what I thought," the girl said. "How disgusting, looking at me like that. Who knows what she was thinking." The girl mocked, to which the girl began to laugh.

Monika rolled her eyes, "oh please, I prefer real girls not fake plastic morons like you."

"Oh really," the girl sneered, "I thought you had a things for ditzy morons."

Monika didn't need to hear the name be said she knew who she referring to. That broke it, the snapped the line that Monika was being held by. Monika shot up from her seat grabbing the girl by her hair throwing her to the ground. The two other girls just sat there shock as Monika proceeded to kicking the girl repeatedly in the stomach and face.

"Monika Beilschmidt!" The teacher yelled, Monika curse but continued. She didn't stop until the teacher grabbed her by the arm forcing her down to the office.

At the office Monika had to sit outside the principal office waiting. "Ms. Beilschmidt, who should I call?" The secretary asked holding the phone.

Monika paused, her grandma was at work so there was only one person Monika knew was available. "Julia," Monika responded.

The lady looked uneasy, "Julia? As in your older sister Julia?" The lady asked, Monika nodded. "Oh jeez, this should be entertaining." The lady said as she dialed the number.

After a long talk Monika was given two days of suspension. On the drive home Monika was silent.

"Are you really not going to tell me why you attack that girl?" Julia asked.

"I didn't attack her!" Monika shouted.

"Yeah I know, you would never do that, but it did look like that from a bystander's point of view." Julia noted, "so why did you do that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Monika mumbled, Julia knew it was impossible when Monika pulled her headphones over ears.

"Fine, but when grandma gets home let me talk to her," Julia said. Monika made no nod but Julia knew she heard her.

Later that day was Felisa and Hana were heading out the school. "What, Monika got suspended!" Felisa exclaimed when Hana told her the news, "why?"

Hana shook her head, "not sure, my friend Amelia was in Monika's class when it happen. She said that it looked like Monika just attacked them."

"Monika would never do that!" Felisa defended.

"Yes, I know, but Amelia said that there were a couple of girls having a conversation behind Monika, and well." Hana's voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" Felisa asked.

"Apparently yours and Monika's name was said a lot," Hana continued.

Felisa stopped walking, "I see, was it a group of three girls?"

"Um, yes I think that's what Amelia said," Hana replied. Without another word Felisa turned a rounded and ran off.

Luciana and Lukas were heading down the hallway when they noticed Felisa. "Lisa!" Luciana called but Felisa just ran by. The two turned around to see Felisa heading towards some girls.

"Some friends of Felisa?" Lukas asked.

Luciana paused then she remembered why those girls looked so familiar. "No not all!" Luciana replied, but before either could make a move Felisa ran up and punched the blonde girl with bandages on her face. Felisa was going to do it again when she was interrupted.

"Woah there!" Lukas said picking Felisa up by the waist setting her down behind him, next to Luciana.

"What is wrong with your people?" The girl cried holding her bloody nose.

"Your people," Luciana hissed, she immediately picked up on why Felisa was upset. Before Luciana could get her shot at those girls Felisa ran off.

"You better go after her," Lukas recommend, to which Luciana immediately ran off for Felisa.

Monika was heading downstairs when she head Isabel and Julia talking in the living room. Monika stopped crouching down on the stairs, peering through the stair railing.

"Poor thing came home crying," Isabel said.

"Think it was the same girl?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, Luciana said the girl had bandages on her face," Isabel responded?

Suddenly the front door opened as Lili stormed in. Julia cringed, her grandmother did not look happy.

"Monika!" Lili shouted up the stairs.

Monika jumped up from her hiding spot, "grandma!"

Julia leaped from the couch, "grandma wait, before you talk to Monika let me talk.

Lili held up her hand to Julia, "no I want Monika to explain. Monika?" Monika said nothing just looked down at her hands, which Lili noticed were beat red. "Monika why did you attack that girl?"

"I didn't attack her," Monika mumbled.

"Well she didn't fight back," Lili added.

"Do you seriously think I would fight people with no reason?" Monika exclaimed.

"Then why did you do it?" Lili asked Monika went silent once more.

"Monika hit the girl because they were talking about her and Felisa," Isabel butted in.

Lili understood, "I see, we're doing this." Lili thought back to last year when Felisa and Monika were dating how many times Lili got calls from the school about Monika getting into fights. Sometimes even Julia would get involved. Or how sometimes Lili would come home to see Monika with bruises. The talk she had with Roma about her three granddaughters getting into fights. "Monika?" Lili said, "give me your phone."

"What! Why am I in trouble?" Monika exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter what they were saying, you can't just attack people, now hand it over," Lili explained. "You'll get it back when you go back to school from your suspension."

Monika groaned as she got her phone out placing it in Lili's hand. "I don't regret it. I'm glad for what I did, I hope you don't expect me to apologize cause I won't." Monika stated then ran upstairs.

**A/N:**

**i can never make a straight humor chapter always have to have some feely thing oh well.**

**still open to ideas for the story seeing how I'm making it up as I go.**

**any comments, ideas and questions are appreciated!**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	13. In the Past

** Age- Julia - 19 Monika - 14**

**Amelia - Fem. America **

**~Silent Fangirl **

**_Chapter 13 - In the Past_**

"Go boy!" Julia shouted as she threw the ball to Monika, which Aster chased back and forth.

Monika caught it, "grandma is so unfair," Monika grumbled as she threw it back.

Julia caught it, "sorry Monika, I tried." Then threw it back.

Monika caught it, "I know, but I don't understand why I'm getting punished." Monika looked down to see Aster jumping around. Monika smiled throwing the ball as far as she could behind her. Aster chased after it, barking the whole way.

"I don't know why your complaining, it's just like last year every time you came home from a fight grandma would do the same thing," Julia said as they walked to the back porch.

"Still sometimes I feel like she treats me like a child," Monika complained.

"You're the last."

"What?" Monika asked confused.

"Grandma not going to get anymore grandchildren, it's like when a mother stops having children. She's going to baby the youngest because she's sad that after they grow up she won't have anymore children," Julia explained.

"Oh, but I'm already fourteen I'm not a baby," Monika argued.

"Doesn't matter," Julia said.

Monika went back to school two days later, however things went good as everybody she walked by looked and talked. Things didn't get better when Monika was greeted by Hana and Felisa at her locker.

"Hello," Hana greeted.

"Hey," Monika greeted as Monika shut her locker door to only get a surprised when she saw Felisa with an addition to her face.

"Oh my god!" Monika exclaimed nearly dropping her books, "what happen?"

Felisa softly touched her eye which was swollen and black. "Well you see, after hearing about what happen to you because for those girls. I kinda lost it and broke the girls nose," Felisa explained.

"And she's punched you and gave you a black eye!" Monika assumed.

"No, the next day one of her friends punched me in the eye," Felisa corrected.

"Luckily," Hana added, "a teacher caught them before Felisa could throw a punch. So only the girl got in trouble."

"You couldn't believe how much it took to get Luciana to not go and kill some people when I came home with a black eye," Felisa laughed.

Monika sighed, "Felisa you didn't need to do that."

Felisa was shocked, "but Monika they were-"

"Doesn't matter, it's over with," Monika said.

"Yes," Hana agreed, "and we've all come to the conclusion that you both have angry issues."

Later that day Monika walked into the class she had the violent encounter in a couple of days ago. Monika quickly notice it was impossible to avoid the glares from everybody, mostly from the girls, especially from the one with the bandaged nose. Monika cringed when she saw the girls smirk as Monika took her seat in front of them.

The girls wasted no time as one of them leaned forward, "I really do feel bad for your family." The girls said, Monika didn't budge she just slid her headphones on. The girl continued, "I mean, heard that nazis hated homosexuals. It must be really disgraced how you wear that around that necklace yet your still licking carpet." Every word that came out of her mouth Monika swallowed. She was not going to let them win, but Monika was having trouble. They were insulting her family, calling them nazis. The girl leaning forward more pulling one of headphones off of Monika then letting go, smacking Monika up side the head.

Monika swung around, "my girlfriend may have broken your nose, but I will rip it off."

"Rip my nose off," the girl mocked, "I thought you gassed people."

Monika was more then ready to commit murder when she was distracted.

"What happen to you, did you get another job to match your plastic personality?" Monika turned around to see Amelia.

The girls rolled their eyes, "beat it Jones," the girl hissed.

Amelia pulled the sucker out of her mouth, "now what kind of hero would I be if I did that? Monika doesn't deserve this crap, but you do deserve to be punch a couple more times. I mean if it brings some common sense to your thick, ignorant skulls," Amelia continued. Amelia paused looking down at Monika who held a surprised look on her face. "Hey Monika?"

Monika was pulled out of her shock trance, "huh?"

"Wanna come sit next to me? Maddie's not here today so the desk is open, I'm sure the teacher won't mind." Amelia offered.

Monika shrugged her shoulders, "sure." Amelia helped Monika gather her stuff the walked over to the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Monika said as she sat down, "you prevented me from creating a crime scene."

"No prob," Amelia replied, "Hana was actually the one who told me about why you did that few days ago."

"Oh," Monika muttered, Monika looked up at the board up in the front to see the words World War II written on it. "World war two?"

Amelia looked up, "oh yeah, we started that yesterday. I guess that just gave those girls more reason to pick on you." Monika only sighed in response. Amelia looked over to notice Monika's necklace, "hey nice iron cross," Amelia complemented.

Monika looked down at her chest, "oh thanks."

"Where did you get it?" Amelia asked.

"It was my fathers," Monika responded.

"Aw cool, your pops sounds awesome!" Amelia exclaimed, when it came to military Amelia always got excited.

Monika shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, I wouldn't know."

Amelia immediately picked up, "oh did he?"

"Yeah he did, before I was even born," Monika replied.

"Oh that sucks, but I'm sure he was great if he got that," Amelia pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Monika agreed looking down at her iron cross. Suddenly Monika felt something poke her face, Monika looked over to see Amelia holding a sucker out to her.

"Here," Amelia offered, "I hope you like cherry."

"Thanks," Monika accepted as she took the candy.

**A/N:**

**First of all, I'm sorry but my updates might take a little bit longer it will take me longer to come up with chapter ideas.**

**i am still open to ideas, so please don't be afraid to add yours.**

**Any comments, ideas, and questions are appreciated!**

**thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	14. Sensitive

**_Chapter 14 - Sensitive _**

"Man it's really coming down today," Monika said pulling her hood off as they walked into the store.

"Eh, it beats blistering heat," Julia argued.

"That's because to your skin everything is blistering heat," Monika joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry not everybody can be a perfect human like you," Julia mocked.

When Monika heard that she stopped dead in her tracks. Perfect human being somebody with blonde hair and blue eyes like Monika. Monika thought back to when her history class was teaching about word war two. Ever since her encounter with those girls calling her family nazis everything she heard about World War Two hurt for her to hear. It especially didn't help when she thought about how here father fought in the military in Germany. Monika had told herself that those girls wouldn't get to Monika, but their word got in and they were dug deep in her brain.

"Monika you alright?" Julia asked when she saw Monika freeze.

Monika broke from her trance, "huh, oh yeah, let's go." While shopping Monika noticed Julia constantly checking her phone, getting more frustrated and upset each time. "Sister is everything okay?"

"Yeah, peachy," Julia mumbled, Monika knew she was lying but it was no use asking now, she would never get an answer.

When the two got home as they were putting the groceries away Monika noticed the back dog door was unlocked.

"Aw crap," Monika exclaimed, she immediately ran outside forgetting it was still pouring. Julia didn't worry to much, it wouldn't be like last time, Aster was barely two years old, plus Julia had other things on her mind.

Not long later Monika walked back in with a not so blonde dog, and a not so dry outfit. Julia began to laugh, "not much of a golden retriever if he's covered in mud." Monika was not pleased as she dropped Aster on Julia's lap the going up stairs to change.

When Monika came back down stairs Julia noticed bandages on Monika's knees. "What happen?"

Monika looked down, "oh I fell outside and scraped my knees," Monika explained.

"Hey," Lili greeted as she walked in, both the girls greeted back. Lili looked around noticing the muddy dog and Monika's scrapped knees. "What happen here?"

Before Monika could explain her phone went off, "it's Felisa, I'm will explain later." With that Monika ran back upstairs, the comment of 'it better not be a overdramatize problem,' being said by Monika as she ran upstairs.

Lili looked over to see Julia upset and frustrated, "okay, what's wrong with you?"

Julia perk up, "huh?" Julia paused, "grandma, how come I'm the only one in our family who's albino?"

Lili seemed shocked by the question, "well, it comes from your fathers side of the family. He himself was half albino."

"Then why am I not, why am I lucky enough to get the whole package?" Julia demanded.

"Where is this coming from?" Lili asked.

Julia slumped down, resting her head on the table. "I just seems like lately things haven't been going well for me because-" Julia stopped and sighed, she got up walking out of the room. Lili noticed she was heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Lili asked.

"Out," Julia replied.

"But where?" Lili demanded.

"Ju-just out!" Julia shouted slamming the door behind her.

Monika heard the door shut as she walked out of her room, when Monika got downstairs she noticed Julia was gone and her grandma didn't look happy. "Where's Julia, I need to ask her if she will take me somewhere?" Monika asked.

"Out," Lili replied, "where do you need to go?"

"Felisa's," Monika responsed, "where out?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me," Lili answered. Monika immediately reacted grabbing her coat. "Now where are you going?" Lili demanded.

"To find Julia," Monika said.

"I thought you needed to go to Felisa's," Lili point out

"It'll have to wait," Monika shouted as she ran out the door. As Monika ran outside she noticed Julia's car was still there, 'where would Julia go that she would walk?' Monika thought.

Monika searched all afternoon, checking every place she thought Julia could be. She even called Julia's friends to see if she was there. As the day went on and Julia was still unfound as the pain in Monika's chest increased. Monika hated not knowing, that painful feeling of worry when she didn't know if someone she loved was safe or not. While search Monika failed to notice the dark rain clouds forming over her, as it suddenly began to rain. With Monika's only defense against it being her hood, she was drenched. Monika soon found herself looking in the park, just when she was ready to leave she noticed a certain person with long white hair sitting on the bench.

"Julia!" Monika shouted running over to Julia who was huddled on the bench her legs against her chest, head in her knees. When Julia heard her name being called her head shot up, she cursed when she saw Monika.

"What do you want?" Julia sneered.

Monika was shocked by the cold tone, "Julia you've been acting weird all day then suddenly you run off."

"Maybe I wanted to be alone," Julia said, Monika looked down to notice Julia's phone with a cracked screen.

"What happen to your phone?" Monika asked, Julia glanced down, Julia only shrugged in response. Now Monika was getting irritated, "would you stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Monika yelled.

Julia looked away from Monika, "you're so lucky."

Monika now was confused, "huh?"

"You don't have want I have, you don't have to worry about wearing contacts because you don't have naturally bad eyes. Or getting sun burnt even though you stay pale all the time," Julia continued.

Monika sighed, "so that's what this is about." Monika kneeled down inches away from Julia's face. Then suddenly Monika smacked Julia on the forehead.

Julia looked back at Monika, rubbing her forehead, "what was that about?"

"I want you to be looking at me when I say this," Monika responded. "I don't know what thought you got in you head but I am no perfect human being because I'm not albino." Monika paused to make sure she had Julia's attention, she did. Monika took a deep breath, "I never told anyone this but I'm actually really jealous of you."

Julia was shocked by the sudden news, "what? Why?"

"Everything I hate about myself, you have the version I want," Monika explained. "You hair, I love you long perfect hair. I can't have long hair, trust me I tried. Every time I try to grow it out it ends up all uneven. It's always in my face, and I don't look right with my hair back in a headband. What about that thing that upsets you all the time? My height, I hate being this tall. I've probably heard every tall joke there is. Not to mention I'm a complete klutz, I wish you were taller than me." Julia stayed silent surprised by what she was hearing. "Also about that chest thing that seems to bother you so much. I hate that too, another set of jokes I've heard. Not to mention Felisa has some issue with keeping her hand away, she finds it funny."

Before Monika could continue Julia pulled her in for a hug, "why don't you ever saying anything about this?" Julia asked.

"It seemed stupid, besides not like you could have done something about it," Monika explained.

"I could have made you feel better about your self."

"When you say bad things about your self, that's what people call a hypocrite," Monika pointed out. Monika pulled out of Julia's grip, "all those things I said can't be changed its what I am, those things you said can't be changed. It's what we are," Monika looked up seeing it was still pouring, "and now we're both soaking wet."

Julia laughed, "that maybe true but we can change how we feel about ourselves." Julia stood up reaching her hand out to Monika, "now let's go home."

**A/N:**

**Not one of my best chapters, I have slight idea for what the next chapter will but would still appreciate some ideas .**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**All comments, questions and ideas are all appreciated!**

**until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl**


	15. Sick of it

**_Chapter 15 - Sick of it_**

"Bless you," Lili said as Monika sneezed once more. "I can't believe you two, going out in the rain like that. What do you think was going to happen?" Monika let out a groan letting her face hit the table. "Doesn't seem like that was great idea now that you two are sick."

"Well I don't have to worry," Julia bragged, "my school is online, as for Monika," Julia trailed off.

Monika's head went back up, but before she could say anything Lili spoke up, "you're not going to school."

"What, grandma!" Monika protested.

"No Monika, you can't go to school sick, you're staying home and that's final," Lili demanded, to which Monika groaned letting her head drop to the table once more. Lili brushed her fingers through Monika's short blonde hair, "you'll be fine, it's just one day."

"There were also the two days from her suspensions," Julia added to which Lili glared in response.

"Alright I'm heading out, you two just behave," Lili said as she walked out the door. When Lili left Monika got up throwing herself on the couch, looking up at Julia.

Julia smiled, "you poor thing," Julia said patting Monika's head, "you get to do nothing all day."

Monika smacked Julia's hand away, "excuse me, I don't like to let my work build up."

"You're only a sophomore, calm down," Julia comforted. Suddenly Monika's phone went off, Monika looked at her phone to see it was Felisa. Monika sighed, turning off her phone. "What wrong?" Julia asked. "You usually reply immediately."

Monika shrugged, "lately she's been texting like crazy, I just need some time away from her."

"Alright," Julia said, for some reason this spelled disaster to Julia.

All day Monika's phone went off, even though Monika told Felisa many times that she shouldn't text in school. Even after school Monika didn't reply because she quickly fell asleep, and being woken up every couple of minutes by Felisa didn't make her happy. After about an hour of it Monika had enough shutting her phone off completely.

Later that day Monika was woken up by Julia talking on the phone, even though Julia tried her best to be quiet. Monika sat up on the couch, when Julia noticed Monika was awake she mouthed an 'I'm sorry,' to Monika. Monika just shrugged it off, meaning it was alright. Monika was interested in what Julia was talking about, Julia looked about worried occasionally glancing at Monika.

Julia sighed covering the bottom of her phone and turning to Monika, "Monika, is everything alright between you and Felisa?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, why?" Monika asked this made her worry.

"Because Felisa 's all upset, saying that you hate her," Julia explained.

"What! No," Monika exclaimed. Then Monika realized that she hadn't responded to any of Felisa's texts since today or yesterday. Monika didn't even tell Felisa that she was sick today, and that why she wasn't at school. Monika turned on her phone to see multiple messages from Felisa. Monika groaned laying back down, throwing a pillow on herself to cover her face.

"This can't be good," Julia mumbled.

The next day at school Monika had an impossible time talking to Felisa. She didn't see her before school, she didn't have any classes with her, and Felisa was nowhere to be seen during lunch. It wasn't until after school,when Monika was about to leave, that she saw Felisa sitting on a bench.

"Felisa," Monika said as she walked towards her. Felisa looked over to only turn away quickly. "Felisa," Monika repeated, Felisa kept her back to Monika. "Felisa what are you doing?" Monika asked.

"Ignoring you," Felisa replied.

Monika rolled her eyes, "you're not doing a very good job at it."

"You would know, you're great at ignoring," Felisa hissed.

"Wh-" Monika started, then realized that Felisa was talking about yesterday. "Felisa I didn't talk to you for a reason," Monika argued.

"What about the day before that?" Felisa demanded, finally turning to Monika.

"What?" Monika asked.

"You said that you would come over but you never did, then you don't show up to school the next day."

"Felisa I was going to come over but I got preoccupied and forgot," Monika explained trying to hold back her irritated tone.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Felisa demanded.

"Why do you care?" Monika shouted.

"Because I hate being alone!" Felisa shouted back jumping up from her seat. Monika only mumbled under her breath. "What?" Felisa sneered.

"You are so clingy!" Monika yelled, scaring Felisa. "Why is it that every time you need company you go to me? Like I'm suppose to drop everything for you! Especially the texting, you never cease. I see you all day, even after school and on weekends, yet you want to text me all the time!" Monika continued, "it was fine at first but now it's just so annoying!"

"You're the worst," Felisa sneered, "how would you know what it's like, your family is nothing like mine."

"How am I the worst, because I don't want to talk to you every second of my life, because I know what personal space is," Monika hissed. There was a small pause until both girl snapped.

"I'm done with you!" The two girls shouted in unison. They both seemed shocked with what was just said.

"Fine," Monika mumbled then stormed off.

Felisa sat back down on the bench, she watched as Monika walked out of sight. Felisa gripped the seat of the bench. Her and Monika were broken up once more, this time it was surprisingly neutral. So if Felisa wanted to break up too, then why couldn't she stop trembling?

**A/N:**

**I'm awful, I just destroyed my favorite ship. Well this is what happens when you hit writer's block. I don't know if you noticed or not but my updates are slowing down, two reasons. One I'm in writer's block, sorta I only have one chapter idea. Two I'm currently working on another story Facing Your Fears. I will at least try to update every two days.**


	16. Work It Out

**_Chapter 16 - Work it Out_**

Lili walked in the house, as she walked through the living room she had to back track when she saw Monika slumped on the couch with Aster on her lap.

"Everything alright Monika?" Lili asked, only Aster turned to her, Monika just sat there staring at the T.V.

"Yeah," Monika replied, Lili could tell that was a lie.

"Are you sure?" Lili asked once more.

"Yes," Monika sneered, this time the irritation was easy to hear.

"Alright," Lili said then proceeded to the kitchen, there she saw Julia sitting at the table on her laptop. "Are you am Monika fighting again?" Lili asked.

"No, and I don't know why she's so upset,she came home like that. However," Julia continued as she shut her laptop, "I have an idea." Lili raised an eyebrow in interest. "Isabel called me today, apparently Felisa came home crying saying that her and Monika got into a fight."

"A fight?" Lili paused, "they don't do that often."

"What! They fight all the time, well it mostly consists of Monika just lecturing Felisa but still," Julia pointed out.

"Still Monika doesn't get upset like this," Lili paused to think, "you don't think they-"

"Broke up," Julia finished.

"Are you serious!" Monika shouted from the living room catching Julia and Lili's attention. "Are you seriously talking about me when I'm only a few feet away!"

"Monika, is there something going on between you and Felisa?" Lili asked.

"It's none of your business," Monika snapped.

"You two did break up!" Julia exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Monika shouted.

"You did cause you had the same attitude the last time you two broke up!" Julia continued.

"Julia stop it," Lili ordered, "Monika you need to drop the attitude." Monika only huffed, turning away.

"So they did break up, I knew it," Julia confirmed as she sat, bouncing on an exercise ball. Julia was finally able to confirm her theory when her, Isabel, and Francine got together to go to the gym. Lately it seemed like that's the only time they can talk face to face. With all of them having jobs and or going to collage, they don't hang out like they use to do.

"Yeah, Luciana and I were finally able to get it out of Felisa, now we just need to figure out how to kick her out of her depression," Isabel continued.

"Just like last time huh," Julia added.

"Well Felisa's depressed like last time, and Monika?"

"She's all moody, like all the time. It's really annoying, but yeah just like last time."

Suddenly without warning Francine came running up pushing Julia off the ball.

"Hey what the h-" Julia was cut off.

"Shush," Francine exclaimed, then grabbed Isabel sitting her on the ball. "Act natural!"

Before either of them could question it they saw Daniel walk by with a brunette girl hanging on his arm. As they walked by Daniel greeted the girls with a wave, Isabel and Francine waved back. Isabel moved over to see Julia had seen the whole thing.

"Julia?" Francine asked.

"He seems happy," those were the only words Julia could choke out.

"Let's go," Isabel said.

On the drive home seeing Daniel and that girl was the only thing on Julia's mind.

"Hey Julia," Francine called out, "wanna go somewhere to eat?"

"I guess," Julia mumbled.

"Julia don't let it get to you, at least you two are still friends," Isabel pointed out.

"Yeah," Julia mumbled slumping down in her seat, the two other girls only sighed.

Not long later Julia returned home, "Monika!" Julia called out, she turned to the clock, it was almost four Monika should be home from school by now. Julia almost fell on her face when stumbled trying to walk. Julia looked over to see she has tripped on Aster, still lying by the door, Monika hadn't returned home yet.

The sound the a door slamming scared Julia as she turned to see Monika standing there, a hand over her right eye. Monika cursed to herself when she saw Julia.

"Monika what happen?" Julia asked.

"Nothing," Monika mumbled, Monika tried to walk pass Julia but Julia grabbed her arm. Julia pulled the hand away to reveal that Monika was covering a black eye.

"Oh my god, what happen?" Julia demanded.

"It's none of your business!" Monika exclaimed.

"Too bad I'm making it my business," Julia sneered bringing Monika closer to her face, "now what happen?" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Julia released her grip on Monika's arm, telling her to stay there, then went to answer the door. She opened it to see Isabel standing there, with Felisa behind her. When Monika saw Felisa she tried to run to only be caught and stopped by Julia. Felisa glanced over to see Monika's swollen, black and blue eye, Felisa cringed turning away. Julia looked down to see Felisa's left hand was wrapped and bandaged, "what's going on?" Julia asked.

Isabel turned to Felisa, "Lisa."

Felisa turned back to Isabel, "Izzy no, I don't want to please," Felisa begged.

"No," Isabel hissed, "what you did was uncalled for."

"What happen?" Julia asked, she turned to Monika who looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Monika, does this have something to do with you eye?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Monika mumbled.

Isabel grabbed Felisa's arm pulling her forward, "Felisa, now!"

Julia sighed, "why don't you two come in so we can settle this," Julia's offered, moving out of the way. Once again Julia had to stop Monika from running off. "You two," Julia called out referring to Monika and Felisa. "Sit on the couch, Isabel just make sure neither of them run off. I'm going to get something for Monika's eye," with that Julia ran off.

Monika and Felisa shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Isabel stood in front of them looming over them with such and upset expression that was quite unusual for Isabel. Julia ran back in handing Monika and ice pack.

"Now do either of you two want to explain what happen?" Julia started. Both teens continued to shift avoiding eye contact with their sisters and each other.

"Childish," Isabel sighed, "I really didn't want to do this."

Felisa immediately turned to Isabel, "sister no, grandma will kill me I'm she finds out!" Felisa begged.

"What happen?" Julia demanded.

"Felisa," Monika spoke up, "she punched me in the eye." When Julia heard that her mood quickly shifted to upset to surprised.

"What!" Julia exclaimed, "Felisa did, seriously." Julia glanced back over to Felisa's bandaged hand, "is that how?"

"Um no I think she punched the wall," Monika tried to explain, "I think, I wouldn't know I couldn't exactly see at the moment."

"Yeah," Felisa mumbled, "I was really upset after I hit Monika. I didn't mean to, well I guess I sorta did, it's just been a rough week."

"That's no excuse for hitting Monika!" Isabel snapped.

"We should have had them talk this out before, we could have avoided this," Julia sighed.

Isabel quickly changed her mood from angry to optimistic, "alright then let's do that now!"

"What?" The three other girls said.

Isabel grabbed Julia's arm, "alright let go come on Julia, oh and Felisa if you try to leave I'll tell grandma," Isabel call out as her and Julia left the room.

The two teens began to shift awkwardly once agin still avoiding eye contact.

After a long awkward pause of silence both girls turned, "I am so sorry!" They shouted in unison.

"This again,"Monika muttered, turning back away.

"Yeah," Felisa mumbled turning away also.

After another silent pause the two turned to each other again, "you were right!" They exclaimed in unison once more, they both turned back away cursing them selves for speak like that twice.

Monika gripped at her jacket, neither of their sisters were going to let them go without settling something. "I'm sorry for being so rude and inconsiderate," Monika spat out, Felisa turned in shock.

"You, sorry!" Felisa exclaimed, "no no no, I should be sorry I completely overreacted and I hit you!"

Monika lightly touch her eye to only pull it away from the pain, "Felisa I was being ignorant, completely ignoring you, thinking that you were overreacting. I completely ignored the fact that our families are not the same at all, and that I know nothing about your family. So how would I know what goes on at your home, I know you hate being alone but I completely neglected it," Monika ranted.

"Monika no," Felisa argued, "stop talking like that, it's my fault. I was being selfish always asking help from you but never asking if you need help. Never thought about if you were okay, I need to realize that you have other people to worry about besides me. No wonder you called me clingy."

"Felisa," Monika tried to argue but was interrupted.

"No Monika it's true I'm a clingy person who doesn't know what personal space is," Felisa continued.

"True," Monika replied.

"Ah, Monika!" Felisa exclaimed.

"What you said it yourself, I'm just agreeing," Monika defended. The two girls started to giggled, the mood was much lighter than it started with.

Felisa pushed the bangs out of her face, "Monika I'm sorry I hit you, just that argument we had after school."

"It's alright, I did start it after all," Monika glanced down at Felisa's hand. "Did you really-"

"Punch a wall, yeah I guess I just had a little extra rage left after I hit you. To be honest I was mostly enraged because I hit you, more than our argument," Felisa explained. There was a quiet pause between the girls, "so are we, good?"

"I think so," Monika responded.

"Monika," Felisa tried her best not to stumble over her words. "Do you think we have a chance of being together again," every word Felisa said seemed to go out slower and harder to say.

Monika leaned back placing the ice pack on her face, "let's not think about it now. However if we do get back together, it won't be any time soon."

"Oh," Felisa mumbled, suddenly Felisa felt a hand grab her shoulder as she was pulled closer by Monika. With her head laying on Monika's arm Felisa wrapped her arms around Monika and closed her eyes. They may not be a couple any more but to know Monika didn't hate her was just as good.

**A/N:**

**This was a long chapter, but I'm happy with it. Sorry if you were rooting for them to get back together, like I said I make it up as I go.**

**Anyway, while writing the chapter I got a request to add more interaction between Julia and Daniel, I liked the idea so I went with it. That's not all I'm putting for them, I just added a bit I'll think of some way to add to that request.**

**To be completely honest I think I'm nearing the end I'm not sure. I don't want to drag it out too long, but I am having lots of fun writing it. However I am still having some trouble with ideas.**

**About updating like I said I will try to update at least once every other day depends on a lot of things, like ideas, time, and motivation.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Any comments, reviews and ideas/requests are welcomed and appreciated!**

**Until next time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	17. Memories

**_Chapter 17 - Memories_**

Julia let out a groan as she moved another box, "cleaning the attic, what a way to spend our weekend," Julia complained.

"Yeah," Monika agreed, "but it had to be done."

Julia glanced over to the pile of boxes that she and Monika had already gone through, "some of this junk is so old."

"Yeah, but we are getting rid of a lot of it. So we won't have to do this again for a long while," Monika added digging through a box. Monika's shocked expression caught Julia's attention.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

Out of the box Monika picked up a small, black case. "Is this?" Monika asked examining the case.

"Oh god," Julia muttered as she rushed over to get the case away from Monika, but it was too late Monika had already opened it. She could already hear Monika snickering.

"It is!" Monika exclaimed, inside the case was a small slick black flute. "It's the flute you use to play sister!" Monika looked up Julia covering her embarrassed red face with her hands. "Oh come on it's not that bad."

"Yes it is," Julia mumbled in her hands, "that thing was so dorky, I can't believe I use to play that."

"Sister, nobody but you think it was dorky, you're over reacting, besides you loved playing it," Monika stated, Monika glanced down at the instrument, she loved it when Julia played. When they were little Julia would sit in the living and let people sit and listen as she practiced. Monika was never really talented when it came to music, she could listen to music for hours but never play it. Then again Monika was always better at sports then Julia. "Do you still know how to play?" Monika asked.

"What?" Julia exclaimed, "I'm not playing it!"

"Oh come on," Monika begged, "please."

"No," Julia denied stomping her foot.

"Please just one quick song, I miss hearing you play, you were so good, but I mean if you don't think you're as talented as you were back then fine," Monika claimed as she slowly put the flute back in the case.

"What, yeah right I'm even more talented now then back then," Julia exclaimed, "give me it!"

Monika smirked as she handed the flute to Julia, her sister is so full of her self, Monika never had any problem using it to her advantage. Monika sat waiting as Julia examined the flute trying to remember how to use it. Monika was amazed when Julia finally started to play, besides from a couple slip ups Julia played flawlessly.

"Wow," Lili said as she walked up the stairs, "haven't heard that in a while."

Julia chocked bring the music to an abrupt stop, "grandma!"

The two girls looked at the clock to see it was almost four, "jeez how time flies," Monika stated.

"I see you found your old flute," Lili noted, "haven't seen that since you were in middle school."

"Well don't get use to it cause it's going back in the box," Julia took the case. As she was placing it in the box she noticed the other stuff. This whole box was hers, she looked through it until she came to a certain object that caused her blood boil. She slammed the box shut scaring both Lili and Monika.

"What's wrong?" Monika asked.

"Nothing," Julia lied, she picked up the box and walked off, "I'm done for today."

Julia slammed her bedroom door behind her, throwing the box on her bed. Julia had no idea what she was doing this this box, she hated everything in the box, but she didn't want anybody else going through it. She opened the box digging through for the thing she hated the most, she finally found it pulling out a photograph. Julia was suddenly startled when her bedroom door started to creek open. Julia jumped to only see it was just Aster, Julia sighed as Aster slowly approached her bed. Suddenly without warning Aster snatched the photograph off the bed then ran out the door. Julia gasped she ran out after the dog, she ran out of her room to see Aster at the end of the hallway giving the photo to Monika. Julia cursed to herself, Monika was too good when it came to training her dog. Especially if Monika was able to get a young dog like Aster to fetch like that.

"Monika!" "Julia shouted. Monika gasped as she immediately turned and ran downstairs. Julia quickly chased after her, surprisingly Julia was able to catch Monika grabbing her by the wrist. "Give me the photo," Julia demanded, to which only shook her head. Times like this Julia hated being so much shorter than Monika because no matter how much Julia reached she couldn't get the photo back. The two girls were so distracted that they didn't notice Lili walk in until the photo was snatched from Monika by Lili.

"Why does it seem like every time I turn my back you two are fighting?" Lili asked.

Julia sighed in relief, "finally, now can I get my picture back?"

"What's so special about the picture that you two are fighting?" Lili asked as she turned to look at the picture, when she saw it she immediately understood. The picture was of Julia and Daniel at prom, "oh Julia," Lili mumbled as she handed it back to Julia. As she did Monika was able to get a quick glance at it finally seeing what bothered her sister so much.

Later that day Monika was able to catch Julia coming downstairs from the attic. "Sister are you ashamed that you dated Daniel?" Monika asked, taking Julia by surprise.

"Ah, um," Julia wasn't sure how to answer or even if she wanted to answer. "Well it's more of me being ashamed for my stupid acts while dating him."

"Yeah you weren't very bright when it came to dating him," Monika agreed.

"Thanks," Julia sneered. Julia sighed, "well I'm glad that you're not a complete idiot when it comes to dating."

"Yeah," Monika muttered, did Julia mean by not going back out with Felisa Monika was smarter?

Julia caught on to Monika's trailing voice and wandering eyes, "you'd still be better at this then me if you went back out with Felisa." Julia knew her assumptions were right when Monika gave her a shocked look. "Wanna know why?" Monika just gave a confused look, "because you and Felisa will always be a better couple than me and Daniel."

"Seriously?" Monika asked, "but it seems like we were doing the same as you two, always fighting and breaking up."

"Yeah you two did fight a lot, even tough most of it was you lecturing," Julia agreed, "but you two didn't fight about every little thing. When you did fight you guys would alway talk it out. It didn't take you guys long to compromise because you two are alway willing to listen and talk."

"Never thought about it like that," Monika mumbled.

"This is just my opinion," Julia added, "but if you got back together with Felisa it wouldn't be just like me and Daniel." With that Julia brushed her fingers through Monika's short hair as she walked past. Leaving Monika to rethink all of the decisions Monika was so sure of. Then again when if came to Felisa, Monika never knew how to feel or think.

**Short chapter that took forever to write.**

**still running low of ideas so I'm still open for requests.**

**I might still extend on the Julia and Daniel request but I don't know how.**

**Unless I get an idea or a good request I'm probably going to update less often.**

**All comments, reviews, requests, and questions are appreciated!**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Silent Fangirl **


	18. Gone

Chapter 18 - Gone

"See!" Monika bragged, "I told you I would get it before my seventeenth birthday!" Monika gloated as she held the plastic card in front of Julia and Lili.

Lili and Julia stood there staring as Monika held up her new drivers license. Lili was so proud of Monika while Julia was wondering why Monika was covering up most of it with her fingers.

"Why are you covering the picture?" Julia asked.

"Because...I don't like the picture," Monika admitted.

"I wanna see it," Julia demanded making a grabby motion with her hands.

"No way!" Monika exclaimed pulling the card to her chest.

"Enough you two," Lili scolded, the two girls ceased their actions. Lili then turned to Monika, "Monika I'm happy that you got your license, but couldn't 've you waited I but longer. The fact that you got your license in the middle of winter, well it makes me nervous."

"Don't worry grandma," Monika reassured, "if I can pass the test in the snow then I can drive just fine."

"Yes, but Julia been driving for five years now and she still awful in the winter," Lili pionted out.

"Hey!" Julia shouted.

"And spring, and fall, and summer," Lili added.

"Grandma!" Julia called out.

"Well," Monika mumbled, "I was going to ask if I could starting driving myself to school and back, but if you don't think I can," Monika's vioce trailed off.

Lili sighed, "I never said that, of course you can." Lili then turned walking away, as she did she heard the faint sound of Monika cheering.

Julia chuckled as she watched Monika praise in her victory, "you've become pretty good at manipulation," Julia stated.

"Yeah," Monika agreed.

"Surprised by how good you are at it, seeing how Felisa uses on you all the time," Julia added, then turned walking away laughing while Monika's face turned bright red.

The next day Julia stared out the window watching the afternoon snow fall. "It's really coming down hard," Julia noted as she stood up from the window ledge. Julia checked the clock, it was almost four. She glanced at her phone again, still no messages or missed calls from Monika. Julia looked at all the messages she sent Monika, not a single one was seen. Julia stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that she was pacing. Julia took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. She had full faith that Monika would be just fine, this might have been the first day that Monika drove on her own but Julia had faith. "I hope the Monika's alright," Julia caught her slip up. "Know!" Julia shouted, "I know Monika is alright!" Julia jumped when her cellphone buzzed, she quickly scrambled to see the message was from her grandma saying that she was working late.

As the day went on, still Monika did not return home, Julia quickly found herself fast asleep on the couch waiting for Monika, the only thing that woke her up from her nap was the loud ring of their house phone. Julia jumped off the couch nearly falling over as she did, she managed to get the phone before it stopped. "Hello?" Julia said half asleep. Julia leaned against the wall listening to a woman talk, Julia didn't register what she was hearing until two word were spoken; 'Monika' and 'hospital'. Julia hung up the phone as quick as she could and rushed out the door.

Julia walked anxiously down the hall as the nurse lead her, she stopped before the door. The nurse told her that Monika was in that room, but Julia was hesitant if she wanted to see. "Um," Julia spoke up, "can you tell me what happen again."

The nurse looked don at her clipboard, "well according to the police report we got, due to ice somebody ran a red light and hit her," the nurse explained. Julia cringed, she hated the idea of Monika getting hurt. Julia took a deep breath as she walked into the room, there in the bed Monika layed asleep. Monika's arms and face were covered in wraps, cuts, bruises, and bandages, it wasn't as bad as Julia imagined but still made Julia feel stick to her stomach. Julia walked up to Monika's bed, pulling her hair back as she bent over looking as Monika. "She's asleep from the pain medication we gave her, she should only have to stay today and tomorrow. We still need to run some more test, so far she has a sprained ankle."

"So far!" Julia exclaimed.

"Yes, your sister is lucky to only have that, most people don't survive this kind of hit," the nurse sneered. The nurse walked over to the end of the bed hooking the clipboard to the bed, "I'll leave you be," the nurse said as she walked out the door. She then peered back in seconds later, "by the way visiting ends in a hour."

"Yeah okay," Julia mumbled. Once the nurse finally left, Julia wiped the disgusted look off her face and turned back to monika, who was still sleeping. Julia leaned down closer to Monika pushing Monika's hair out of her face. Julia softly dragged her fingers across Monika's face stopping when she touched the bandage on Monika's left cheek. Julia pulled her hand away, and turned pushing her bangs out eyes. Julia was startled when she felt something graze her hand. Julia turned to see Monika's fingers between Julias, Julia looked over to see Monika looked up at her.

"Hey," Monika choked out. Julia could only smile as she wrapped her arms around Monika.

The next day Lili and Julia were shocked to see a surprise visit from Noah and Heidi.

"Well didn't we have some timing," Noah said. Noah was more than happy to see his family, while Heidi just sat there pouting. Noah sighed, "Heidi." Noah turned back to Lili, "sorry to hear about Monika, news doesn't travel well on our farm. We had no idea when we decided to visit."

"You decided," Heidi added.

"Aw, do you miss you widdle goats," Julia mocked.

"So!" Noah interrupted before any fights could started. "Are you going to visit Monika today?"

Julia sat up from the couch she was laying on, "yeah, Isabel, Felisa and I are going later today. Wanna come along?"

"You can go," Heidi siad, "I'll stay here."

"Yeah, of course you will," Julia sneered.

Later that day Julia and Noah went to hospital. "How are ya feeling?" Julia asked.

"Tired but better," Monika replied, "thanks for stopping by Noah."

"Of course," Noah said then turned to Julia, "wait I thought Isabel and Felisa were coming too."

"Oh they had to stop some where on the way, they'll be here soon," Julia explained both Noah and Julia unaware of Monika's uncomfortable shifting in her bed. "Oh and Monika, the doctor said that you can leave tomorrow morning," Julia added.

"Finally," Monika murmured, "I'm tired of just sitting around."

"Felisa wait!" Isabel shouted as she ran down the hall chasing after Felisa. Noah and Julia turned to see Felisa rush into the room.

"Woah hey!" Julia exclaimed jumping in front of Felisa. "Monika's is in no condition do get a violent hug from you."

"Oh," Felisa mumbled backing away.

Julia wasn't always best at reading the atmosphere, but this was one of the few times she caught on. "Felisa, you stay here with Monika, Noah, Isabel, and I have to go do something," Julia lied. Julia then grabbed Noah and Isabel dragging them out of the room, leaving Monika and Felisa alone.

Felisa slowly walked up to Monika standing beside her bed. "Monika," Felisa mumbled keeping her eyes to the floor. "I was so scared."

"Scared?" Monika asked.

"That I would never be able to see you again," Felisa mumbled her eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Hey," Monika said pulling Felisa's face up so she would be looking at Monika. "I'm fine and that's all that matters."

"But-" Felisa tried to interrupt but Monika continued.

"Besides if I died nobody would be here to protect you," Monika knew she was saying the right thing when she saw a smile creep up on Felisa's face. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a long while, and if I do die it would be in a lot cooler style like in a fight."

"Oh Monika," Felisa laughed, "don't ever change." Felisa's suddenly pulled into hug by Monika, but before Felisa could wrap her arms back around she was picked up and placed on Monika. "Ah Monika careful you could've hurt yourself!" Felisa exclaimed.

"How?" Monika asked, "picking up a little thing like you." Monika chuckled as she watch the blood rush to Felisa's cheeks. Monika then leaned forward kissing Felisa on her flushed cheek. Felisa turned to Monika holding the kissed cheek in her hand. Felisa then jumped forward pulling Monika in for a kiss. When they pulled apart their faces were only inches away. "I love you Felisa Vargas, and I can't believe that it took almost dying to realize it." Monika huffed still trying to catch her from the kiss.

Felisa lied her arm on Monika's shoulders wrapping them around her neck. "Me too, I love you Monika Beilschmidt." After that was said the two girl locked lips once again.

Not long after there was a slow creak as Julia slowly opened the door to see Monika and Felisa both asleep wrapped in each other arms.

A/N:

This should have been up earlier if wasn't for the fact that my WiFi went out yesterday.

Anyway I'm think I'm going to end the story soon, but do no cry! I have squeal story planned.

As always any comments, questions and feedback are appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	19. Wasn't Ready For That

Age: Monika-17

Julia-22

Chapter 19 - Wasn't Ready For That

The sudden sound of knocks on the front door, and Aster barking caught Monika's attention. She opened the front door to a strong embraced, almost knocking her down. Once Monika had her balance back she noticed Isabel in the front door, and Felisa hanging from her waist.

"Hey," Isabel said.

"Oh, hi," Monika replied moving out of the way as Isabel walked in.

Isabel looked around, "where's Julia?"

Monika immediately pointed to the couch, Isabel glance over to see Julia sleeping on the couch. "With all of her online school and working she's completely ruined she sleep schedule," Monika explained.

"Well she agreed to hang out with us today," Isabel huffed. Isabel then proceeded to poke and smack Julia's face, to only fail at waking her up.

"Let me," Monika said pulling Felisa off her. Monika walked up behind the couch, sliding both her hands under Julia's waist, Monika then pushed flipping Julia off the couch.

Julia's head flung up from the floor in a confused daze, "what?"

"Isabel and Felisa and here, let's go," Monika said.

"Could've you woken her up a bit nicer?" Isabel asked.

"That is nicer," Felisa replied, knowing first hand what it's like to be woken up by Monika.

"I love it when the park venders come out in the summer," Felisa said as the four girls walked through the park, Felisa then took another bite from her ice cream. "Want some Monika?" Felisa offered, to which Monika accepted, leaning down and taking a bite. Then blushing when Julia and Isabel started making a big deal about how cute they thought it was.

Monika then cleared her throat, "so Felisa how was the weekend at your relatives?"

"Huh?" Felisa asked giving a confused look. "Oh, I didn't go, neither did Luciana, only Isabel went."

Monika turned around to see Isabel and Julia both shaking their heads trying to get Monika to not go any further. However in the mix of distraction not a single girl saw the person walking towards them. It wasn't until Monika slammed into him, falling down, that the girls noticed.

"Oh man I'm so sorry," the man said. The four girls looked at the familiar voice to see it none other than Daniel, holding his hand out to help Monika up.

"It's alright," Monika said as she accepted the help up.

"Hey Daniel!" Felisa greeted.

"Whats up Felisa," Daniel greeted.

"You two know each other?" Monika said surprised.

"Daniel use to babysit me when I was little," Felisa explained.

"Of all people to run into," Isabel mumbled thinking Julia would hear her to only realize that Julia wasn't next to her any more, but behind her. As Isabel felt an arm wrap around her neck, before Isabel could make a sound she was dragged away.

As Daniel and Felisa were conversing Monika turned to notice Isabel and Julia heading into a patch of trees. Monika only shrugged turning back to Daniel and Felisa.

Once they were away Julia let go of Isabel. "Meidra Julia," Isabel wheeze as she tried to get her breath back, "was that necessary?"

"You never told me that Daniel use to babysit Felisa," Julia exclaimed grabbing Isabel's shoulders.

Isabel pushed Julia off her, "you never asked, besides why do you care?"

"Hey guys!" Felisa exclaimed before Julia could respond. "When Daniel left we noticed that you two were gone, but it was alright cause Monika said that you were over here! Why are you over here?"

"They probably needed somewhere to talk as to not disturb our conversation," Monika lied knowing her sister was probably freaking out.

"Yeah!" Julia exclaimed, "Come on let's go."

On the way home Julia asked Felisa about Daniel, while Monika and Isabel walked behind them, rolling their eyes to everything Julia asked.

"He never really talked about you," Felisa said as they walked into Monika and Julia's house. "There was this one time he mention going on a date with you, but he also mention some girl he called hot, I think her name was, Sofia."

As the name was said the three other girls eyes widen, however before a single word could be said Monika picked Felisa up by her waist the throwing her over her shoulder.

"Come on that's enough," Monika said as they walked away, "you're going to help me make lunch."

"Yea," Felisa cheered just fine about how Monika was carrying her, "I love cooking with you!"

Once the two were in the kitchen Isabel turned to see Julia's shocked expression turned to anger. "Um, Julia." Isabel mumbled.

"That whore!" Julia exclaimed, "I'll murder her!"

"Why she didn't do anything," Isabel defended, "besides I thought you were over him."

"I am!" Julia argued, a raised eyebrow from Isabel was the only response Julia got. Julia sighed dropping onto the couch. "Hey, Isabel, how was you mom's?" Julia asked trying to change the subject.

"Same as always," Isabel said as she took a seat next to Julia, "an awkward pain in the butt."

"Did she ask about Felisa and Luciana?" Julia asked.

"Every single time, and every time I give as little information as I can and try to change the subject."

"She really wants to see them huh?"

"Yeah but Abuelita always refuses to let her see them."

"If she didn't want them then why should she see them now," Julia commented.

"Thats what Abuelita says but, with a lot more cursing," Isabel laughed.

"You're over eighteen, you don't have to see her every month," Julia pointed out.

"I only do so Felisa and Luciana won't have to, if I stop visiting she'll try to see the others, saying she has the right to see them," Isabel explained, "once they're both eighteen she'll have no power over them."

"Didnt Luciana turn eighteen not that long ago?" Julia asked.

"Yeah and she already decided that she wants nothing to do with our mother."

"Thats good."

"Julia, I'm afraid for when Felisa turns eighteen," Isabel confessed.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"She'll be able to see our mother. Julia, she has no idea about why she didn't raise us. Abuelita couldn't bring herself to tell her, none of us can, poor girl's to sensitive."

"She'll have to learn soon, you don't want her making that kind of decision obviously," Julia said.

"Yeah, I know," Isabel mumbled.

Before either of them could continue Felisa walked into the living room, "hey, lunch is done, come and eat," Felisa announced.

"Yeah, okay" Isabel said as the two girls got up and walked into the kitchen. Before Isabel walked in she stopped in front of Felisa, quickly pulling her in for a hug.

"What's this all about?" Felisa asked.

"No reason, I just love you," Isabel replied.

"I love you too Izzy," Felisa said returning the hug.

A/N:

This should have been up a long time ago! However long story short, my kindle, which I had all my stories on, got stolen. So I had to get a new one, which ment I had to start all over. So this chapter isn't how I originally had it because I didn't feel like rewriting the same thing. It's still what I had planned just executed differently.

Anyway I'm ending the story soon, probably going to put in a few more chapter then move on to my sequel story I have planned.

Also after the last chapter I'll be doing a special Q&amp;A and story facts, so if you guys have any questions about the story, author, or making of story please do ask!

As always all ideas, questions, reviews, and comments are all appreciated!

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


	20. Childish Past

~One Year Later~

Age:

Monika-18

Julia-23

Chapter 20 - Childish Past

Now that Monika had finally gotten through Felisa's eighteenth birthday she only had one event to worry about; graduation. Yeah, now Monika only had to worry about graduation, that is until Felisa walked into Monika's house.

"Felisa!" Monika exclaimed standing up from the couch. "You just walked in, without knocking or telling me you were coming over. Are we seriously at that part of the relationship?"

"Monika can you do a favor for me?" Felisa asked.

"Uh, I don't know depends on what it is," Monika replied.

"Um, well you see now that I'm eighteen," Felisa mumbled.

"Yeah," Monika said trying to get Felisa to get to the point faster.

"I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME TO MEET MY MOTHER!" Felisa blurted out, taking Monika by surprise. The sudden sound of crashing caught both of the girls attention. Monika turned around to see Julia standing behind her, with the same shocked expression.

"Ah, don't mind me," Julia said as she scrambled to pick her phone up off the floor, then ran off.

Monika turned back to Felisa, "you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, Nonna, Isabel, and Luciana won't come with me, and they won't tell me why!" Felisa cried out, Monika could have sworn she saw tears in Felisa's eyes.

Monika sighed, "fine, this seems to mean a lot to you so, I'll come along."

"Really Monika! You're the best!" Felisa cheered, throwing her hands around Monika's, hugging her. "Anyway, sorry to suddenly run, but I only came over to ask you that," Felisa said as she let go, before Monika could say another word Felisa was already gone.

Monika sighed, "sister you're not slick I know you were listening the whole time."

Julia stepped out from the kitchen, "that idiot," Julia mumbled.

"What!" Monika sneered.

"No, no, I was talking about Isabel she was supposed to tell Felisa about her mom before her eighteenth birthday."

"What's so wrong with their mother?" Monika asked.

Julia gave an uncomfortable look, "Well, you see, it started back when Isabel was born, she wasn't exactly planned."

"Neither was I, now continue," Monika said.

"Fine fine, so pushy," Julia continued, "anyway, the mother didn't expect it but she kept her. However it didn't take long for her to realize that you couldn't exactly take care of a newborn and go out partying every night. So their mother decided to give Isabel up for adoption, Roma didn't like that so she said she would take custody of Isabel. Their mother complied, and that's how it started."

"Oh my," Monika mumbled. "Wait, what about Luciana, and Felisa?"

"Well, those are similar stories, well Luciana's is." Julia continued, "when Luciana was born, she was actually planned, the mother tried harder to be a mother, but still wasn't really and let Roma take custody once more."

"What about Felisa?" Monika asked desperate to know more.

"That's the hardest part," Julia mumbled.

"Sister!" Monika cried out.

Julia sighed, "you see after Luciana, their mother had given on being a mom so she didn't want anymore children, but she was kind of a whore. So when she found out she was pregnant with Felisa, she had enough and was going to...Um," Julia's voice trailed off.

"Sister, please," Monika begged, "I want to know."

"When their mother was pregnant with Felisa she didn't was to go through it again so she was going to get an ab-abor," Julia tried but she kept choking on her words. Julia didn't need to finish Monika managed to put the pieces together.

"Oh my gosh," Monika mumbled. "How could she, that-"

"Monika!" Julia interrupted, "please don't let what I've told affect how you act when you see her. I don't know what she's like now, just please go there acting like you don't know a thing."

"Fine I will go to Felisa's mother-" Monika started.

"You're going where?" A voice interrupted. The two girls turned to see Lili standing in the doorway, back from work.

"Felisa decided to go meet her mother and wants me to come with her," Monika explained.

"I told her everything," Julia added.

"And who told you?" Lili demanded.

"Isabel," Julia answered.

"And who told h-" Lili stopped realizing the answer to her own question, "Roma that loud mouth."

"Grandma, are you upset?" Monika asked.

"That your going with Felisa to her mother's, no if Felisa is going to see her mother I'm glad you're going with her. Just please don't get upset around her because what she did," Lili said.

"Yes I know," Monika confirmed.

"That's my girl," Lili said giving Monika a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Monika watched as her sister and grandmother walk out of the room. She blew her bangs out her eyes, then took a deep breath, "fantastic, more pressure. First graduation, now this." Monika shrugged her shoulders, then headed up the stairs, "oh well it is for Felisa after all."

A/N:

I'm expecting at least two more chapters, like I said I write as I go along. Two more story chapters then an extra authors note full of facts about the story, and questions you guys can ask me can be about anything.

After that I'm starting on a new story, a sequel to this one, called Happily Whenever After, wanna guess what it's about.

All questions, comments, and reviews are welcome are appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	21. Motherhood

Chapter 21 - Motherhood

Felisa paused as she reached for the door handle, she turned back around to her two sisters and grandmother. "Are you sure none of you guys want to come with me?" Felisa asked once more.

"Why do even want to see that maiale," Luciana sneered.

"Cause you guys never gave me a reason not to," Felisa snapped before walking out slamming the door behind her.

"We really upset her," Isabel mumbled, "and she has every right to upset."

"Well it's your fault!" Luciana exclaimed pointing at Isabel.

"What, why me?" Isabel asked.

"You had every chance to tell her," Luciana sneered.

"How do you tell somebody they weren't ment to be born!" Isabel shouted.

"Enough!" Roma shouted bringing the two girls attention to her. "It doesn't matter she's already gone. She went with Monika right?"

"Yeah," Isabel replied.

"Then she's in good hands," Roma reassured.

"Alright," Monika said as she stopped the car, "we're here." Monika glanced over to Felisa to see she was staring at the floor. "Felisa?"

"My family hates me," Felisa mumbled.

"I'm sure they don't, they could never hate you," Monika reassured.

"They're not telling me something, I know it," Felisa sneered.

Monika flinched, she could never tell her, with the kind of stuff Monika heard the other day. How do you tell somebody their birth was never wanted? "Do you want to go home?" Monika asked.

Felisa took a deep breath, "no, if they're not going tell me I find out by my self."

Monika sighed, she really didn't want Felisa to know, "alright."

Monika walked up to the front door behind to only be stopped when she bumped into Felisa. She looked up to see her frozen in fear, looking past her she saw a woman standing in the doorway looking at the two girls. Monika noticed that the woman did look like Felisa with her short curly brown hair and dark complexion. There an awkward moment of silence before Monika finally nudged Felisa.

"Ah, um are you Anna Vargas?" Felisa mumbled.

"Yes," The woman responded.

"Oh good cause um," there was another pause, "what was I saying?" Felisa asked forgetting so much from the pressure.

Monika sighed giving Felisa a shove forward, "this is Felisa Vargas, your daughter, she came to see. you."

"Oh, well by all means please come in," Anna invited. The two walked in the first thing Monika notice was a foal yet familiar sent hit her, she was going to say something to Felisa until she noticed how happy Felisa looked, and decided to keep quiet. "Please have a seat," Anna said gesturing to the seats in the living room. Anna glanced over to Monika, "a friend of Felisa?"

"Girlfriend!" Felisa replied, smiling ear to ear.

Felisa was so happy she didn't notice the disgusted look on Anna's face before she quickly changed to happy. Monika shifted uncomfortably, between to mixed expression and foal order this whole thing screamed 'get out while your girlfriend still has her happiness' but Monika remained quiet. Sitting on every nerve saying to say something!

"So Felisa how's your little sister?" Anna asked.

"Um, I think you're think of Luciana, I'm the youngest," Felisa corrected.

Oh, yes my mistake, so Felisa how's school?" Anna asked.

"Great I'm graduating this year," Felisa answered.

"Hmm, didn't think you would be that old," Anna commented.

"If she wasn't then she wouldn't be able to see you," Monika added.

"Ah yes I guess your right," Anna mumbled.

Monika took a deep breath getting another whiff of the foul sent, it bothered her how familiar it smelled. The sent reminded her off two things; homecoming and her sister. Now Monika was really confused, what would remind her of homecoming and Julia? Then it hit Monika; alcohol, this house stunk of it.

Monika shot up from her seat, "Felisa!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah Monika?" Felisa responded.

"We need to go, I forgot I promised to give Julia my iron cross and I still have it," Monika lied. Monika hated to lie but she couldn't sit and listen to this anymore.

"Oh okay," Felisa said, "but first can I use they bathroom?"

"Alright I guess," Monika mumbled.

Felisa turned to Anna, "oh, upstairs first door to the left," Anna said. The two watched as Felisa ran up the stairs, "Monika, you never introduced yourself," Anna pointed out.

Monika sighed turning to the woman, "Monika Beilschmidt."

"Beilschmidt, now where have I heard that name before. Oh I remember Isabel mentioning a friend with that last name."

"Julia Beilschmidt," Monika added. "She's my sister."

"Yes, you're Lili's granddaughter aren't you, now I know who your mother is," Anna said.

"You knew my mother?" Monika asked.

"Yeah she was such a nice woman, didn't know she had kids, don't think she really should of," Anna stated. Monika mumbled but it wasn't heard clearly. "Did you say something?" Anna asked. Monika mumbled once but still wasn't clear. Anna sighed, "I don't appreciate the mumbling if you have something say it."

"You ungrateful fotze!" Monika exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Anna sneered.

"Did I stutter?" Monika snapped.

"No but you spoke German," Anna hissed.

"Whatever, you are so ungrateful, you talk about my mother when you gave up two of your children and tried to abort Felisa. When my mother was pregnant with me she knew she could die but abortion didn't cross her mind. She cared more about her children you care more about drinking and being a whore!" Monika exclaimed.

"You need to be quiet, you have no right to talk to me like that. My past is none of you business," Anna sneered

"When it effects the people that I care about then it's my business. Felisa was so excited to meet you because nobody told her about you. I'm glad I came along cause I'm going make sure that she never sees you again," Monika stated.

"Monika," Felisa said as she came down the steps Monika turned around afraid that Felisa heard her, but the smile on Felisa's face relieved Monika. "Ready to go?" Felisa asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Monika responded, as the two walked out Monika couldn't help but smirk at Anna's disgusted expression. The ride home was so quiet is scared Monika it wasn't like Felisa to be this quiet, it wasn't until they pull up to Monika's house that Felisa said something. Monika turned off the car and was about to pull the key out when Felisa reached out and grabbed her hand. Monika turned to see Felisa looking down at her lap, tears rolling down her face. "Ah, Felisa what's wrong?" Monika was sure that Felisa didn't hear her.

"You know don't you?" Felisa asked, "I mean about my mother."

Monika nodded, "yeah."

Felisa gave Monika's hand a squeeze, "thank you Monika."

"For what?" Monika asked.

"You're not wearing your necklace," Felisa pointed out, Monika quickly looked down to realize she was right. "You lied so I wouldn't get hurt, but I heard everything. You weren't just upset because of what she said about your mother, you were upset of what she did."

"I was actually told not to get upset, but I just couldn't handle it," Monika confessed.

Felisa looked up at Monika she had stopped crying and was giving Monika a small smile. "Monika you never know when to keep to your self, you always speak your mind and that's why I love you."

Monika chuckled, "yeah, I guess your right."

Monika and Felisa walked into the house to see Julia and Isabel sitting in the living room, the first thing they noticed was Felisa's red face telling them that she had been crying.

"Oh my gosh," Isabel exclaimed standing up and rushing to Felisa, "what happen?"

"Wait she's smiling," Julia pointed out, "I'm confused, what did happen?"

"Well at first we were having a nice conversation, but then when I wasn't in the room Monika blew up on her. Oh you should have heard some of the stuff Monika said, she called her selfish and something called a fotze and starting comparing her mother, then went on a rant of how she's all upset because it's people she cares about. She also said some of the stuff that nobody would tell me," Felisa explained.

Isabel sighed, "how about we go home you tell Luci and Abuelita what happen and we'll fill in the rest."

"Alright," Felisa agreed then turned to Monika hugging her, "thanks again Monika."

"No problem," Monika said, Felisa let go and the two left.

"You called her a fotze," Lili said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey I learned it from you," Monika said, Julia then started to laugh.

Lili sighed, "somehow I knew telling you to not get upset was a waste of time. You always speak your mind."

"That's exactly what Felisa said," Monika said, causing Julia to laugh even harder.

"Well, it's all over now," Lili stated, "now all you have to worry about it graduation."

A/N:

Next chapter is the last chapter, then I will start my sequel story.

Any ideas, comments, and questions are all appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	22. Ambitious

Chapter 22 - Ambitious

Monika yawned stretching her arms up as she, Felisa, and Hana walked out of the store.

"Did you not sleep well Monika?" Hana asked.

"No," Monika said, "Julia got in my bed again. Whenever she does sleep at night she always manage to sleep walk to my bed. The worst part is that she's a massive bed hog, bad enough I've got Aster taking up the foot of my bed. So I had to sleep on the couch, because it's impossible to wake Julia up."

"Oh, but hey Monika are you planning your graduation party yet?" Felisa asked.

"Huh? Yeah, even though I said I really don't want one," Monika replied.

"Why not?" Hana asked.

"I just down have the best history with family gatherings, they're so awkward," Monika responded.

"Well I think your graduation party will be the best day ever for you," Felisa said.

"Huh?" Monika asked, "why is that?"

Felisa froze stopping dead in her track, "hey!" Felisa exclaimed breaking from her deep in thought state, "you guys hungry? I know I am! Let's get lunch!" Felisa then grabbed Monika's and Hana's hands pulling them.

Later that day Monika sat at home thinking about what Felisa said. What did Felisa mean, that her graduation party would be the best day ever? Did Felisa have anything planned? If so what did she have planned, and how worried should Monika be, because Felisa had something planned? Monika dropped her head into her hands groaning out in frustration.

"Hey," Julia called out as she walked pasted Monika's room. "What's your problem?"

Monika looked up from her hands, "oh, nothing, nothing is wrong."

Julia walked up to Monika, taking Monika's face and squeezing it in her hands. "Tell. Me. What's. Wrong!" Julia demanded as she shifted Monika's head around. Monika sat there irritated and confused.

Finally Monika knocked Julia's hands away. "Nothing, there is nothing wrong!" Monika then nearly fell off her bed as she saw tears prick Julia's eyes.

"I thought I was your sister!" Julia cried out.

"What?" Of course you are!" Monika exclaimed.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Julia demanded.

"Fine! I'll tell you what's wrong just don't cry!" Monika complied. "It's just that I think that Felisa has something planned and it's got me kinda worried."

Julia immediately stopped the water works, "that's it," Julia said, "Felisa's full of crazy ideas you shouldn't be that worried. If it's good, then good for you, but if it's bad then you'll get over it. Either way you two will be just fine. You should know this, you two been dating for who knows how long."

"Yeah, I guess you're ri-" Monika stopped when she noticed Julia's complete change of emotions. "Were you even crying?"

"Nope!" Julia confessed. "I just did that to get you to spill the beans."

"Youre a pain!" Monika exclaimed.

"Yeah but it worked," Julia said as she walked out of the room.

Once Julia was out of view Monika collapsed on her bed. Her sister was right, but with that solved she still had one problem she would live with her whole life. Everybody in her life was absolutely nuts.

Monika couldn't believe how fast graduation snuck up behind her. It seemed so far away, then suddenly it was the day of graduation, but before Monika could react it was already over. All Monika got out of the ceremony was a diploma and a really long, boring speech.

"Come on Monika lets get a picture together!" Julia insisted.

"No way," Monika shot down, "you know I hate getting my picture taken."

"You're no fun," Julia grumbled.

"Monika!" Felisa shouted as her and Hana ran up to Monika. "Come take a pictures with us!"

"No," Monika turned down.

"Oh come on you," Felisa insisted pulling Monika away by her arm. Monika arguing the whole way.

"Monika is such a jerk," Julia huffed as she watched the trio of girls attempt to take a picture. "She'll do anything for Felisa."

"Both you and Felisa drive Monika crazy, but I think Felisa is a little bit more persistent than you." Lili pointed out, "besides you know how confused and flustered Felisa makes Monika. But don't worry, Monika will always love you , she is stuck with you after all." Julia turned to her grandmother, why did this information rattle her so much? Of course Monika will always love her, she's her awesome big sister alter all. "Julia I'm going to the car, it's been a long day. Grab Monika as soon as she done talking to her friends." Lili said then turned and walked away. Julia turned back to see that the trio's picture had been interrupted by many people like Amelia, and Hana's many siblings. Julia couldn't help but laugh as she watched Monika look even more awkward then before.

It wasn't until early July that Monika finally had her graduation party, and Julia couldn't help but grin as Monika's awkwardness was crank up to eleven. Monika awkwardly greeted all guest and accepted all cards handed to her. Monika let out a relieved sigh as she sat down at the table with Julia. "I've always hated social gatherings, hate them, even more when I'm the center of attention," Monika groaned. Monika looked up at her sister to see her mixing her drink trying to hold back her smirk. "Wipe that smile of your face, you brat!" Monika exclaimed jumping forward towards Julia but to fail when Julia moved backwards.

"Monika," Felisa mumbled as walked up to the table.

"Um, yeah?" Monika responded as she sat back down.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Felisa asked.

"Um sure," Monika looked back to the house, possibly private. "Let's see if we can talk in the house." Felisa nodded her head then the two girls headed in. Julia watched in interest, what did Felisa have to say in private, and why did it make her so nervous?

The girls walked into the living room, Monika quickly scanned the room, "hey, anybody here?" After no answer the girls took their seats on the couch. "So what did you want to tell me?" Monika asked.

"Well," Felisa mumbled twiddling her fingers. "This is something I've been wanting to ask for a long time, and, um, now that we're graduated I want to, um." Felisa shot up from her seat, took a deep breath and turned to Monika, "Monika Louise Beilschmidt, w-will you, WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

Monika immediately reacted holding herself down by grabbing the couch. "W-what," Monika stammered, finally looking up at Felisa.

After seeing Monika's expression tears immediately pricked Felisa's eyes, "you're turning me down, I knew it."

"Wait, no, I didn't say that," Monika exclaimed. "It's just that we seriously just graduated. We are way too young to marry."

"What?" Felisa asked.

Monika stood up from her seat, taking Felisa's face in her hands she wipes the tears with her thumbs. "Listen, let's make a deal. In like ten years, long time I know but stay with me, but in that time if you still feel the same then ask me again, then you'll get your real answer."

Felisa wiped the rest of the tear with the palms of her hands, "really?"

"Of course," Monika said, then the space between the two girls disappeared as Monika leaned in for a kiss.

Hours later as the party came to an end as Lili, Julia, and Monika stood at the front porch saying goodbye to the Vargas family as they left.

"See ya loser!" Julia shouted, to which Isabel turned and made a ride gestured in return.

Felisa stopped as she walked away, then quickly turned around. "Monika Beilschmidt, you better remember what you told me because my feelings will never change and when the time comes I will ask you again! So be ready!" Felisa exclaimed pointing at Monika. Monika only smiled as Felisa turned and ran away.

"What does she mean?" Julia asked. "What did she ask you?"

"None of your business," Monika responded.

"Oh, come on," Julia begged wrapping her arms around Monika's waist.

"No, gosh, get off me," Monika sneered pushing Julia off her.

"Tell me!" Julia shouted.

"No, absolutely not," Monika shouted back as she ran upstairs, with Julia chasing after her.

Lili chuckled to herself as she walked inside shutting the front door behind her. Childish and immature as they might be, they're still both adults. It was hard to believe that her only grandchildren were both adults. It seemed like just yesterday she had brought home Monika from the hospital and Julia was freaking out over her. No, that wasn't yesterday, it was over eighteen years ago, this was the moment Lili had anticipated forever. The moment were her the two girls, she raised from birth, would be ready to move on, start their own lives, and maybe even a family. The potential of what they can do is higher then the sky, but all Lili can do now is sit back and watch because her job was done.

A/N: A big thank you to everybody who supported this story! If it was following, putting as a favorite, or leaving comments, and ideas they were were all wonderful. I know this story isn't that good, even some of it I look back and cringe at.

This was so much fun to write that I'm doing a squeal story that will be up shortly.

Thank you again to everybody, even if you're just reading it.

Now for one last time! Thank you for reading, any comments or reviews are appreciated!

Until the squeal!

~Silent Fangirl


End file.
